Mon bel inconnu
by Saemi67
Summary: Lasse, la reine décide de marier son fils de gré ou de force. Ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire: un bal masqué de 3 jours va être organisé. Et lors de son organisation et du bal en lui-même, bien des choses vont changer. Couples surprises.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, c'est ma première fic de "Ludwig Revolution" alors j'espère que ça vous plaira^^ !

Les personnages sont à Kaori Yuki, j'écris ça pour m'améliorer en écriture et pour le plaisir... Je gagne pas ma vie avec !

* * *

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un prince d'une très grande beauté. Malheureusement, sa beauté n'avait d'égal que son orgueil et son sadisme. Il était tant imbu de sa personne que malgré les nombreux voyages qu'il avait effectués, accompagné de son fidèle (et malchanceux !) valet, à la recherche d'une épouse c'étaient tous soldés par des excuses plus ou moins bonnes pour repartir aussitôt… Menant donc le mariage du prince à un échec royal, au sens propre comme au figuré !

Enfin, je vous embête avec ça alors que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous savez sans doute de qui je parle et que vous connaissez par cœur son parcours… Jusqu'à ce que le prince Ludwig reprenne la route avec Wilhelm (allias Will) sous le bras, suivit par Lisette (connue aussi sous le nom du « **Petit Chaperon Rouge** ») et de la sorcière masochiste Dorothéa ayant retrouvé son corps de petite fille.  
La reine Amalberga, mère de Ludwig, avait d'abord trouvé ça amusant et avait décidé de laisser son fils faire ce qui lui plaisait. Elle voulait s'occuper d'abord du cas de Julius de toute façon, mais elle demanda tout de même à celui-ci de les surveiller via son miroir magique afin de suivre l'avancé de son Lou.

« Les voyages forment la jeunesse ! » avait-elle pensé, plus ou moins à tord.

Elle finit par perdre patience au bout de trois mois, ce qui était assez étonnant car malgré son caractère elle pouvait faire preuve d'une patience en acier trempé. Mais en l'espace de ces trois mois, son cher fils avait envoyé baladé toutes les princesses possibles et imaginables et pas moins de 40 jeunes femmes en âges d'être mariées, toutes charmantes mais le prince cherchait évidemment la petite bête et mettait aussitôt les voiles.  
Lorsque Julius lui annonça que Ludwig venait de repousser 8 jeunes femmes dans la même journée pour des raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres, il dût vider un coffre de ses pièces d'or pour mieux s'y réfugier afin de survivre à l'explosion de colère de la reine. Quoique, c'était plus que compréhensible… Jamais un prince n'avait autant fait le difficile ! Et le nombre de cœurs qu'il avait brisé en aussi peu de temps pouvait aisément prendre la première place dans le livre des records.

Excédée, elle partit elle-même chercher son fils, quitte à le ramener par la peau de son cher postérieur, et le ramener dans son royaume et le forcer à épouser celle qu'elle aurait choisit pour lui. Julius l'accompagna, suivit de ses fidèles amis Hansel et Grëtel, et tenta de la calmer en chemin.  
Il voulut abandonner, tenant à sa vie, quand les deux anciens assassins eurent l'idée du siècle (selon Amalberga).

- Maître Julius, vous vous souvenez du prince Balduin ? » Avait-elle demandé. « Il avait organisé un grand bal de trois jours pour trouver une épouse… la suite vous la connaissez je crois… »

-Il a épousé Cendrillon, non ? » Demanda innocemment l'imposant Hansel.

-Oui grand-frère ! Et… vous croyez qu'un grand bal similaire marcherait aussi pour le prince Ludwig ? »

-Vu son caractère, il serait capable d'envoyer tout le monde dehors dès le premier coup d'œil si personne ne lui convient… » Fit remarquer Julius.

-Ben… Pourquoi pas un bal masqué alors ? Et les femmes devront compresser leurs poitrine comme ça il sera obligé de leur parler avant de dire qu'elles ne lui plaisent pas ! » Proposa Hansel.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde, le trio faillit mourir étouffé par l'étreinte de la reine qui leur criait qu'ils étaient des génies. C'était décidé, un bal de trois jours serait organisé dès qu'elle aurait mis la main sur son fils ! Et si lui rechignait toujours, ce serait elle qui choisirait la jeune femme qu'elle considérerait comme la meilleure future reine ! Ludwig n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !  
Julius craignait tout de même ce que cela risquerait d'entraîner, il aimait de toute évidence toujours le prince… La reine dut s'en rendre compte car elle lui proposa de participer également au bal, ainsi, si Ludwig ne le choisissait pas, il pourrait peut-être trouver une gentille jeune fille ou un beau jeune homme avec qui se fiancer.

Puis, cela lui posa un problème, que se passerait-il si son fils choisissait un homme ? La reine aimant le yaoi, l'idée ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais comment mettre au monde un héritier dans de telles conditions ? Et puis, même si elle avait toujours eu un minimum d'autorité sur son fils, Amalberga ne pourrait pas lui imposer une épouse facilement… Que faire ? La solution lui sauta aux yeux comme la nouvelle bombe de sa fidèle armurière.

« Nous allons faire un petit détour avant de ramener Lou ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un étrange sourire.

Le lendemain, dans une auberge, le prince Ludwig cherchait activement son valet.

« Où est passé ce bon à rien ?! » siffla-t-il sur les nerfs. « Il faut quand même pas 2 heures pour aller chercher de l'eau !! »

Le pauvre Wilhelm avait été envoyé chercher de l'eau cristalline, venant de la fontaine du village, pour donner aux cheveux du prince des reflets encore plus éclatants. Mais ce dernier avait rencontré, avec sa chance, quelques problèmes en route. Le prince pensait souvent qu'en plus d'être trop naïf, Will avait vraiment la guigne, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Dorothéa se précipita vers son prince adoré et le supplia de se défouler sur elle si cela pouvait le calmer, mais vu son masochisme, le prince préféra l'ignorer et sortit, déterminé à retrouver le benêt qui lui servait de valet. Et si jamais c'était encore ce maudit chaperon rouge qui l'avait enlevé, il ne serait pas aussi indulgent que les autres fois !

Mais dès qu'il mit le pied dehors, il se retrouva devant la voiture royale, sa mère l'attendant de pied ferme, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il pouvait voir Julius et ses deux acolytes assis à l'arrière, un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas entourant une Lisette ayant l'air très contrarié… et le pauvre Wilhelm qui essayait vainement de se faire tout petit.

-Bonjour mon Lou chéri ! » Chantonna sa très chère mère.

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ludwig contrarié, Dorothéa derrière lui à présent.

-Hé bien, j'ai décidé de t'épargner d'autres déceptions, mon chéri. Alors je suis venue te chercher avec ces braves gens » Elle désigna Julius, Hansel, Grëtel et l'inconnu. « Et ton cher valet a eu la bonté de m'indiquer le chemin à prendre. La demoiselle a été récupérée en route. » Termina-t-elle en regardant Lisette tandis que le dit valet s'enfonçait dans son siège.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Mère ! Et si l'autre con t'a dit le contraire, tu peux le ramener avec toi, j'ai pas besoin de lui ! » S'énerva le prince.

-Mon chéri… Je ne te laisse pas le choix » Annonça la reine, menaçante. « Tu rentres tout de suite, de gré…ou de force ! »

Elle illustra ses paroles en sortant un fouet, et imita à la perfection un aventurier célèbre : le fouet saisit Ludwig par la taille et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, la reine lui fit faire un salto avant et il se retrouva brutalement assis entre Wilhelm et Lisette. Amalberga menaça Dorothéa afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne lui fileront pas entre les doigts.

Et c'est ainsi que notre quatuor revinrent dans leur royaume sans savoir ce qui les attendait. Inutile de préciser que le voyage parut TRES long pour certains… Entre les disputes, les plaintes, les lamentations et j'en passe ! Aucun ne se doutait encore que le bonheur était à la portée de main de chacun d'entre eux.

* * *

Désolée si ça vous parait rapide, mais je voulais vraiment faire le lien avec la fin du manga et ce n'est pas cette partie la plus intéressante. Il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre (en principe =p) et l'intrigue sera moins simplette (j'espère ^^").

Je suis ouverte aux critiques mais **constructives !** Les reviews font toujours plaisirs sinon^^ !


	2. Préparatifs et chamboulements

_**Et voici le premier chapitre, dans la même journée xD ! Les persos sont sûrement un peu OOC, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira =) !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

« WILHELM !!!!!! »

Le cri du prince résonna dans les couloirs tel un rugissement et les domestiques qui s'activaient eurent un frisson d'horreur avant de se remettre à courir dans tous les sens. Le bal masqué était prévu dans deux jours, et bien que les préparatifs aient commencés il y a une semaine déjà, il y avait encore du travail. La reine tenait à ce que tout soit parfait.  
Ce qui ne plaisait guère à Ludwig, déjà qu'il se sentait encore humilié par la façon dont il s'était fait avoir par sa mère, il considérait ce bal était l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu et il le faisait bien sentir. Enfin, c'est surtout Wilhelm qui en bavait : son maître s'était montré encore plus capricieux, exigeant et colérique que jamais. C'était dire ! Les autres domestiques du château ne pouvaient qu'admirer sa résistance, physique ET psychologique, il avait sans doute parcouru plus de kilomètres durant cette semaine qu'il n'en avait parcourue durant ses voyages avec le prince ! A force d'aller et venir ça et là sur les caprices de son maître, pour ne récolter que des remarques acides et coups que Ludwig lui infligeait avec ce qu'il avait sous la main… Mais Will avait trouvé une tactique pour ne pas avoir trop mal : il surveillait l'heure, connaissant « l'emploi du temps » des activités de son prince, il savait quand celui-ci avait un objet plus ou moins dangereux dans les mains.

Mais là, il avait intérêt à bien se cacher ! Ludwig lui avait demandé de lui apporter son après shampooing spécial, mais le pauvre valet complètement débordé déjà par toutes les autres commandes absurdes du prince (assortir chacun de ses vêtement ensemble avec bijoux, nettoyage du miroir, ranger les jouets sexuels par ordre alphabétique entre autres), il avait donné au prince la teinture verte que Dorothéa lui avait donné. Heureusement pour lui, il avait remarqué assez vite son erreur pour s'enfuir de la chambre de son prince, mais pas pour le prévenir… le mal était fait.  
Ludwig arpentait à présent les couloirs, étrangement déserts, avec des cheveux vert fluo, furieux, prêt à commettre un meurtre dans la seconde. Ses cheveux…c'est sacré ! Il tourna un coin et aperçu Lisette discuta avec Dorothéa et se précipita vers elles.

Les deux filles avaient bien sympathisé, mine de rien, et une sorte de complicité féminine s'était créer durant le voyage. Bien qu'elles soient très différentes, mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ? A la vue du prince, Lisette éclata de rire en voyant sa tignasse tandis que la sorcière s'extasiait déjà en voyant l'air furieux de son aimé.

-C'est quoi cette serpillère sur ta tête ?! » Articula Lisette entre deux crises de fou rire. «C'est une nouvelle mode !? »

-La ferme, planche à pain ! » Hurla Ludwig. « Dites-moi tout de suite si vous savez où est Wilhelm ! Et n'essayez surtout pas de le couvrir !! »

-Oooooh, je l'ignore mon cher prince ! Punissez-moi pour ça ! » Supplia Dorothéa.

Ludwig saisit le fusil que la chasseuse de prime tenait et commença à frapper la sorcière jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal. Dorothéa avait de loin dépassé le septième ciel et Lisette s'inquiétait un peu des blessures de sa nouvelle amie. Le prince précisa en partant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais parce que c'était **elle** qui lui avait donné cette foutue teinture. Pourquoi du vert ?! Il croisa brièvement Hansel mais ne fit pas attention à lui et continua de chercher son valet.

Hansel aida le chaperon rouge à transporter une Dorothéa toujours en extase dans le laboratoire que la reine lui avait offert. Ils l'allongèrent sur son plan de travail nettoyé et Hansel dit soudainement :

« C'est bon, Will, on est à l'abri, tu peux sortir ! »

Et sous les yeux abasourdis de Lisette, Wilhelm sortit de derrière la cape de l'ex-assassin : il s'était accroché au dos de celui-ci et tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu.

« Merci infiniment, Hansel ! Heureusement que tu as eut cette idée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ! » Dit le valet en s'inclinant.

Lisette était alors plus que surprise, elle avait toujours cru que Hansel était un abruti, qu'il avait tout dans les muscles mais rien dans la tête. Bien qu'ils aient fait connaissance de manière plus sympathique lors du retour au royaume, elle l'avait trouvé trop simplet, il l'était plus que Will alors…  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter tout le monde (sauf Dorothéa, elle est encore dans les nuages). Mais c'était Julius accompagné de Grëtel. Wilhelm soupira de soulagement avant que celui-ci ne lui dise :

« Heu, Wilhelm ? La reine te cherche, elle doit te parler immédiatement. »

Tout le monde échangea des regards interrogateurs, Ludwig s'était-il servi de sa mère comme intermédiaire ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, mais alors que voulait la reine ? Julius devait l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône, mais par sécurité, Lisette prêta à son ami sa cape rouge des fois que le prince revienne dans les parages.  
Après leur départ, Lisette sentit son cœur se serré, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'elle aimait beaucoup Will, ce n'était pas tout à fait de l'amour, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il devait disparaître. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi ne telle pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Will ne disparaisse…n'est-ce pas ? Le frère et la sœur la fixait intensément.

-Quoi ? » Dit-elle irritée.

-Tu avais l'air très pâle, tu t'inquiète pour lui, hein ? » Gloussa Grëtel.

-N'importe quoi ! Y'a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, et je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je m'ferais du souci pour ce niais ! » Répondit-elle sans trop y croire.

-Sans doute pour la même raison qui te pousse à détester le prince Ludwig… Et à les avoir encore suivit pendant trois mois. » Dit doucement Hansel. Ce qui laissa Lisette sans voix.

-Bien envoyé, grand-frère ! » Ria la petite sœur.

-Oh ! Tu peux parler, toi ! Avec ton maître Julius chéri ! » S'énerva la jeune femme.

Grëtel rougit violemment à cette remarque, ce qui poussa Lisette à penser qu'elle avait frappé en plein dans le mille. Dorothéa se remit lorsque Hansel réussit à séparer les deux filles qui se tiraient les joues et les cheveux comme des gamines.  
Lisette décida d'attendre Wilhelm devant la salle du trône, mais quand elle arriva, Julius lui dit que celui-ci venait de partir en direction de sa chambre avant de pénétrer la salle à son tour. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre de son ami, elle toqua en atteignant la porte, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois, plus fort, et entendit un faible « entrez » qui ne lui présagea rien de bon. Ce qu'elle vit en entrant la pétrifia.

* * *

Ludwig avait abandonné sa chasse au valet et était retourné dans sa chambre pour réparer ce que cet idiot avait fait de ses cheveux. Il avait du décolorant dans sa réserve, heureusement pour lui, et avait entamé une longue série de shampooing et soins capillaire. Ses cheveux ayant retrouvé leur couleur et éclat d'origine, il les sécha et décida de les lissés le maximum possible. Mais à peine eût-il mis la main sur son fer à lisser que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant une Lisette en mode berserker, un flingue dans une main et un poignard dans l'autre entrer.

« Ludwig…Espèce de salaud, JE VAIS TE TUER POUR DE BON !!! » Hurla-t-elle à plein poumons avant de se jeter sur lui.

Malgré sa surprise, le prince réussit à esquiver chaque coup que la furie tentait de lui donner, il frappa la main avec laquelle elle tenait son fusil et donna un coup de pied dedans afin qu'il ne soit plus à la portée de la folle qui l'agressait. Elle chargea tel un bélier, le plaquant contre le mur, plaça son avant-bras gauche contre sa gorge et son poignard proche des yeux royaux.

« Tout ça à cause de tes cheveux de merde… Je ne te pardonnerais jamais !! Enfoiré !! »

Elle s'apprêta à planter la lame entre les deux yeux du prince, mais celui-ci lui donna un coup dans le ventre, la faisant se plier en deux de douleur. Ludwig lui confisqua le poignard et l'immobilisa, reprenant son souffle, c'est qu'elle avait de la force, cette furie !

-Bon, maintenant qu'on est calme… Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-'Fait pas semblant de pas savoir, ordure ! Je ne pardonnerais jamais ce que tu as fait à mon Will !!

-Je ne lui ais encore rien fait, crétine ! De quoi tu parles, à la fin !

-DE QUOI ?!!? TU AS RENVOYE WILHELM ET TU L'ENVOIES A PETAOUCHNOCK LES OIES QUI EST A DES CENTAINES DE KILOMETRES, CONNARD !!

Ludwig eut du mal à enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou plutôt de hurler. Wilhelm…avait été renvoyé ?!! Mais qui avait fait ça ?! Il était **son** valet ! Personne d'autre à part lui n'avait le droit de lui faire débarrasser le plancher, et il n'y avait jamais songé ! Car malgré sa mauvaise foi, le prince tenait beaucoup à son valet. C'était même plus que ça, il lui était indispensable, plus qu'un ami… Ludwig ne savait plus quoi penser, sa tête était prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de pensées incohérentes sur lesquelles il n'arrivait pas à mettre de noms.  
Lisette semblait s'être calmée, sans doute en voyant l'air choqué de son ennemi de toujours. Quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la chambre précipitamment, c'était Grëtel. Elle annonça à bout de souffle :

« Prince Ludwig, la reine… La reine Amalberga vient de renvoyer Wilhelm !! C'est maître Julius qui m'envoie, elle lui a dit elle-même… ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, le prince s'était transformé en courant d'air en direction de la salle du trône. Il avait deux mots à dire à sa mère…  
Hansel rejoignit la chambre à son tour pour trouver Grëtel complètement désemparée, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calmer la crise de larmes dans laquelle Lisette se trouvait. Il fit signe à sa sœur de partir et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla et lui toucha l'épaule, mais elle le força immédiatement à la retirer. Elle se recroquevilla alors en murmurant le nom de Wilhelm.

-Tu l'aimais donc vraiment ? » Murmura Hansel.

-Je ne sais pas… » Sanglota-t-elle. « Mais Will,… Il était le seul, le seul à m'accepter telle que j'étais… Même souillée et couverte de sang… A part lui, personne ne pourra jamais… »

-Tu as peur d'être seule…comme moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, surprise, les yeux toujours remplis de larmes.

* * *

La reine vérifiait tranquillement les installations de la salle du bal lorsque Clemens, son fidèle intendant, lui annonça le plus calmement du monde que son fils l'attendait dans la salle du trône, fou de rage. C'est d'un pas léger, la mine sereine qu'elle alla à sa rencontre.  
Ludwig bouillait tant de rage que la salle semblait se remplir de vapeur et l'air serait suffocant pour la personne qui serait assez téméraire pour entrer. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu oser faire une chose pareille ?! Elle avait beau être encore la reine, Wilhelm était avant tout **son** valet, **sa** propriété ! Il voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui, même si pour cela il devait affronter sa propre mère (qui est un chef de guerre hors pairs comme vous le savez) ! Lorsque celle-ci se décida enfin à arriver, elle osa lui lancer d'un air enjoué :

-Coucou, mon Lou ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement, mère !! Comment as-tu osé renvoyer MON valet ?!

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ! » Répondit-elle après un petit silence, ce qui énerva encore plus son fils. « Vois-tu, Lou, tu ne cesses de te plaindre de lui et Babette (l'armurière) m'a même rapporté ce que tu avais dit de lui lors de votre entretien il y a plusieurs mois de cela. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un poids mort dans ce royaume, tu auras un autre valet dès que tu seras roi, et un à la hauteur ! Ce Wilhelm était adorable, certes, mais il n'avait pas les tripes suffisantes pour son emploi…

-Il m'a accompagné durant tous mes voyages !! Et même s'il pouvait être un boulet par moment, il m'a sauvé la mise plusieurs fois ! » S'emporta Ludwig, sans se rendre compte qu'il vantait les mérites de son valet pour la première fois. « Je ne veux pas d'un autre valet ! »

-Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à tes jouets d'enfant, mon fils. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il se retrouvait sous les ponts : mon ami Jézabel, tu sais l'homme qui m'a accompagné l'autre jour, m'a annoncé hier qu'il avait besoin d'un jeune homme pour l'aider dans ses travaux. De plus, de ce qu'il m'a dit, il a une fille à marier et celle-ci rêve d'un beau jeune homme brun et très gentil car elle a la santé fragile. Et comme il repart ce soir…D'une pierre je fais non deux, mais trois coups !

Ludwig resta interdit par ce qu'elle venait de lui déballer, elle offrait donc Wilhelm à son ami et à la fille de celui-ci ? Il resta immobile un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Mais l'image de Will servant un autre que lui, et une autre de lui tenant tendrement une jeune fille au teint maladif dans ses bras sur le point de l'embrasser s'imposèrent dans son esprit. C'était insupportable !

« TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !! PERSONNE N'A AUCUN DROIT SUR LUI A PART MOI, MEME PAS TOI ! ESPECE DE TAREE OPPORTUNISTE !! » Ludwig explosait, littéralement.

Le sourire d'Amalberga disparut et elle regarda sévèrement son fils.

-Je te conseille de te calmer Ludwig, tu agis comme un gosse auquel j'ai pris un jouet parmi tant d'autres. Et je te rappelle qu'en plus d'être toujours la reine, je suis ta mère !

-Hé bien, **mère**… Je pense que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une catin qui joue de ses atout pour plaire à tous les membres mâles de la famille de son client le plus riche afin de mieux se remplis les poches! » Ricana Ludwig, la défiant du regard.

-ASSEZ !!

Le château entier trembla suite au cri de la terrifiante reine, elle s'était emparé d'un des bras de son fils, le serrant douloureusement, et le regardait avec un air prédateur. Le prince qui pourtant était craint dans le royaume (enfin plutôt par les hommes) sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« Ne crois pas que je sois aussi indulgente qu'autrefois, et ne me compare pas à ton imbécile de père ! Je ne laisse personne me parler ainsi. Et je te signale que tu es aussi fautif dans l'histoire : si tu avais pris épouse plus vite, tu aurais le pu garder, ton cher Wilhelm ! »

Les paroles que sa mère venait de prononcer eurent le même effet qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du prince, car il savait que c'était vrai, mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'on éloignerait Wilhelm de lui ainsi ! Il tenta de dégager son bras de la poigne de sa mère en murmurant que c'était faux, refusant d'admettre sa faute. Mais Amalberga n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir ainsi, elle resserra son emprise et entraîna son fils capricieux derrière elle en direction des marches menant aux trônes. Elle s'y assied et jeta son fils au travers de ses genoux.

« Tu as beau être presque un adulte, tu te comportes comme un gamin capricieux… alors je vais te traiter comme tel ! »

Ludwig retint un cri de douleur lorsque la main de la reine s'abattit avec force sur son derrière, ce n'était que le premier d'une longue série. Le prince refoula ses larmes de rage, de chagrin et de douleur, non physique car celle-ci restait soutenable. Il savait qu'il perdait un être cher ce soir, et il n'aurait même pas le temps de le voir une dernière fois.

* * *

Pendant tout ce temps, Wilhelm attendait son nouveau maître devant le château, ses bagages à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient vides, on aurait dit que son âme avait quitté son corps et qu'il ne restait à présent qu'une coquille vide. Les paroles de la reine résonnaient encore continuellement dans son esprit. Comme une contine, une contine très cruelle.

_« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Wilhelm, mais mon fils devra désormais se passer de vos services. Il aura un nouveau valet que je lui aurais désigné, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je crains que vous ne remplissiez plus les qualités requises… »_

Pourquoi ? Son seul désir jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait été de servir le prince Ludwig, le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde… Même en enfer. Il aimait son prince de tout son être, il s'en était rendu compte depuis longtemps, et chaque femme que le prince avait touchée ou regardée avec tendresse avait fait saigner son cœur. Tant que son prince était heureux, qu'il trouvait le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme, car le prince n'aimait que les femmes, il aurait été heureux de le voir ainsi… Même si pour cela il devait refouler ses sentiments, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'ils soient réciproques, même s'il en avait tant rêvé. Il s'était juré de rester auprès de son amour, quitte à ne jamais le lui avouer, et de rendre son bonheur possible…

Mais même ça, cela lui était interdit à présent…

_« Je vous présente Jézabel, un ami de longue date. Il sera ravi de vous avoir à son service, et sera bien plus facile à satisfaire que mon fils ! De plus, sa fille est en âge de se marier, peut-être trouverez-vous le bonheur ensemble ! »_

Le bonheur… ? Il était à des années lumières de lui ! Il avait tant espéré à ce moment que Ludwig intervienne à ce moment-là ! Qu'il dise à sa mère que l'imbécile qu'il était ne pouvait être remplacé… Mais il n'était pas venu. Et si jamais il le trouvait là, cela ôterait le peu de courage qui lui restait… La reine avait peut-être deviné les sentiments qu'il avait pour son fils, et avait décidé de l'éloigner pour qu'il l'oublie… Ou lui faire comprendre que c'était un amour impossible.  
Lisette l'avait surpris alors qu'il faisait ses valises.

_« Will ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

_« Je ne suis plus le valet du prince… Et je quitte le château, suivre mon nouveau maître… »_

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer en détail qu'elle était partit armes aux poings. Cela le fit sourire légèrement, au moins une personne tenait à lui ici… Si ça se trouvait, son départ passerait inaperçu pour tout le monde sauf pour quelques exceptions…  
Tout à coup, quelqu'un l'interpela, et il se retrouva face aux jeunes Julius et Grëtel, tout deux semblaient attristés.

- Vous êtes venus me dire au revoir ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Hé bien, oui… Wilhelm…je suis vraiment désolé ! » Répondit Julius.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est la faute d'aucun de vous deux… Et puis, je ne suis pas une grande perte ! » Ajouta-t-il en se forçant à rire.

-C'est faux ! » S'écria Grëtel. « Le prince Ludwig est partit à une vitesse hallucinante quand je lui ais dit que tu avais été renvoyé ! Lisette, elle, pleurait tellement… Grand-frère Hansel est resté auprès d'elle. Et… » Elle regarda Julius. « On t'aime bien. »

Wilhelm était ému, il sentit quelques larmes se former dans ses yeux mais les retint. Il était rassuré, au fond, de savoir qu'il n'était pas que la bonne poire de service. Julius sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

« Ouvre-le quand tu arriveras chez ton nouveau maître, cela te sera sans doute utile. » Expliqua le jeune garçon. « Je t'ai mis les instructions avec, comme elles sont ensorcelées, cela devrait être clair. C'est bien la seule chose que je peux faire après t'avoir causé tant d'ennuis… »

L'ancien valet du prince eut juste le temps de les remercier quand son nouveau maître arriva dans une voiture et lui demanda de monter pendant que le coche s'occupait de ses bagages. Il regarda une dernière fois le château est s'installa. Il regarda tristement les deux jeunes personnes par la fenêtre, la voiture s'éloigna et tout lui sembla loin…trop loin.  
Julius pris doucement la main de son amie et la serra. Soudain, un grand bruit les fit sursauter. Dorothéa arriva à une vitesse fulgurante sur son balai et leur demanda rapidement si Wilhelm était déjà partit. Les deux lui indiquèrent la voiture qui s'éloignait et elle la prit en chasse.

Elle avait tout vu, son prince s'était battu pour que son valet reste et il était en ce moment même en train de subir une grande humiliation. La reine osait lui donner une fessée à son âge ! La sorcière avait perdu trop de temps à admirer…heu non ! A être scandalisée par cette vue. Elle allait ramener Wilhelm, la grande Dorothéa avait bien l'intention d'en découdre ! Si cela pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir le bonheur de son prince adoré et un peu de sa reconnaissance, elle sauverait la mise !  
Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à approcher la voiture à plus de deux mètres : un champ de force magique d'une puissance incroyable la repoussa et l'envoya contre l'une des tours du château. Elle fut sonnée un moment, et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, la voiture avait disparu. C'était plus qu'étrange, et elle avait eut une vision. C'était donc ça… Elle ne devait pas encore intervenir, bien que cela lui brise le cœur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider le prince Ludwig.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Wilhelm colla sa tête contre la fenêtre, et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Son visage s'en retrouva vite inondé, elles coulaient telles des cascades.

_Adieu, mon ancienne vie…Adieu mon amour. J'espère que je vous manquerais au moins un peu…_Pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard bienveillant du dénommé Jézabel, il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

Et son espoir n'était pas vain, le prince était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre soit dis en passant, retenant ses larmes à grande peine. Quelques unes s'échappèrent tout de même, et roulèrent sur ses joues comme des perles. Ses pensées tournées vers son valet, la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui dans ce monde.

* * *

**_Je m'excuse si j'ai choqué certains fans ! Mais j'aime bien torturer ce cher Ludwig ! Il faut bien que son sadisme fin_****_isse par se retourner contre lui, non ? Et avec une mère pareille "o_O... J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout.  
Comme vous l'avez deviné, il y aura du yaoi^^, c'est principalement pur ça que j'ai mis le rating M. _**

**_Review, please ?_**


	3. Le premier jour

**Voici le deuxième chapitre ! Les couples commencent à se former, surprises^^ ! (enfin, par pour le princpal !) Et j'ai inserré les paroles d'une chanson que j'ai traduite et reamniée, il s'agit de Mirror mirror de M2M.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wilhelm sentit une main le secouer gentiment, il avait dû s'endormir. Le dénommé Jézabel, son nouveau maître, lui dit qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Cela étonna le jeune homme, il s'était imaginé que le voyage serait plus long, mais peut-être qu'il avait dormi très longtemps. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, dormir en voiture n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable, mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait troublé le plus le brun. Son réveil était un rappel à l'ordre, un retour brutal à la réalité, synonyme de tristesse. Jézabel lui demanda doucement s'il allait bien, alors il mentit poliment que oui, ne voulant pas froisser son nouveau maître.  
Il en profita pour le regarder plus attentivement. C'était un homme d'âge mur, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de 40 ans, ayant les cheveux blonds très clairs et de grands yeux verts. Ses yeux lui rappelèrent un instant ceux de son bien-aimé prince Ludwig, mais il chassa cette image, ne voulant pas se faire plus de mal… Il devrait un jour s'en remettre, et son nouveau maître avait l'air très doux, contrairement à celui qui était son maître la veille encore. Wilhelm secoua frénétiquement la tête, il devait vraiment cesser de les comparer, cesser de penser à **lui** !

La voiture s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard, et Wilhelm fut conduit dans son nouveau foyer. C'était un grand manoir, à l'air ancien de l'extérieur mais l'intérieur était des plus agréables et confortables. Jézabel le pria de l'attendre dans le salon, le temps qu'il aille chercher sa fille pour la lui présenter. Le jeune homme s'assit dans un fauteuil avec un soupir, il fixa le sol un moment, appréciant le silence. Il se souvint d'un coup du paquet que Julius lui avait offert lors de son départ et se dit qu'il pouvait bien regarder de quoi il s'agissait en attendant.  
Il l'ouvrit sur les genoux et regarda émerveillé la broche qui s'y trouvait. Il la saisit afin de l'observer de plus près, une pierre ronde de couleur blanche était au centre, elle reposait sur un lion et une biche en or qui semblaient se regarder. Elle était magnifique. Le valet jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'intérieur du paquet et vit un bout de papier. Dès qu'il s'en saisit, des mots se tracèrent.

_**Cher Wilhelm,**_

_**J'espère que la broche te plaît, elle possède des pouvoirs qui te seront sans doute utiles. Mais tu dois tout d'abord la serrer dans le creux de ta paume gauche afin qu'elle te reconnaisse comme étant son possesseur.**_

Le brun fit ce qui lui était indiqué, la pierre brilla un moment avant de s'atténuer doucement. Il regarda à nouveau les instructions, les mots venaient de disparaître pour laisser de nouveaux devenirs visibles.

_**La pierre change de couleur selon les personnes avec lesquelles tu es en contact, il y a un code de couleur particulier et tu n'as qu'à demander à le voir, elles apparaitront sur ce papier. La chaleur qu'elle émettra t'indiquera si les intentions qu'ils ont sont amicales ou fourbes, ne le prends pas mal, mais je crois que cela t'épargnera déjà bien des tracas !**_

Cela fit sourire Wilhelm, ce n'était pas faux après tout ! Il demanda à voir le code de couleur et le survola rapidement. Il voulut en savoir plus, mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il mit le papier dans l'une de ses poches et accrocha la broche sur sa veste.  
Jézabel entra suivit d'une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns. Elle avait le teint clair mais paraissait en très bonne santé, ce qui le surprit tout de même.

« Wilhelm, je vous présente Amanda, ma fille. » Annonça son hôte.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et faisant la révérence. Son père lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'annoncer qu'il avait à faire et quitta la pièce, les laissant seuls. Cela mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise alors il tenta maladroitement d'engager une conversation, ce qui fit rire doucement la jeune fille. Ils parlèrent un moment ensemble de choses anodines, faisant peu à peu connaissance. Will remarqua que sa broche était de couleur turquoise et dégageait une douce chaleur, il essaya de se remémorer ce que cela signifiait mais il dut abandonner momentanément afin de ne pas perdre le fil de la conservation.

-Excusez-moi si je vous parais insolent, mais… Savez-vous en quoi je pourrais être utile à votre père ? Je n'ai pas été… très bien informé à ce sujet.

-Votre question est tout à fait normal, Wilhelm. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez à faire grand-chose, à vrai dire… C'est plutôt nous qui allons vous aider.

Cette réponse figea le jeune homme, à présent complètement perdu. Jézabel choisit ce moment pour réapparaitre, leur dit que « tout était prêt » et qu'ils pouvaient le suivre. Wilhelm n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir, toujours confus.

* * *

La reine Amalberga regarda d'un air heureux la salle de bal, ça avait été fastidieux, mais elle avait réussit à arriver au résultat qu'elle attendait. C'est dire combien les domestiques (divers et variés) avaient galéré pour la satisfaire ! Les musiciens avaient été choisis avec le plus grand soin, et la reine avait depuis longtemps sélectionné les musiques qui seraient jouées pendant les trois jours à venir, car ce soir serait le premier ! Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout se passerait comme elle l'avait prévu, de toute façon, ce serait l'élément perturbateur qui souffrirait le plus si jamais quelque chose devait troubler le plan qu'elle avait préparé avec tant de soin !

A présent, il fallait juste se préparer. Elle avait demandé à ce que chaque invité, homme ou femme, cache son visage avec un masque et éventuellement du maquillage, porte des vêtements qui les mettent en valeur sans trop révéler leur corps non plus. Par cette démarche, les futurs couples devraient faire un minimum connaissance sans faire trop attention à leur physique avant de se former. Les personnes concernées avaient donc fouillé leurs garde-robes, consultés de nombreux tailleurs et maquilleurs afin d'arriver à un résultat concluant. Tous attendaient le soir avec impatience, après tout, si les demoiselles échouant dans leur séduction du prince (ou ne le trouvant pas dans la masse, tout simplement), il faudrait bien quelques épaules masculines pour leur porter secours !

La reine se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils pour vérifier s'il se préparait, celui-ci ne l'avait quitté que très rarement ces deux derniers jours. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra. Ludwig était assis devant son miroir, déjà habillé, regardant vaguement son reflet en tripotant du bout des doigts son masque. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de sa mère, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, à présent mi-longs et lisses, et entortilla distraitement une mèche.

« Cette tenue te va très bien, Lou. » lui fit remarquer Amalberga. « Mais je te conseille de porter une perruque ou d'attacher tes cheveux, il ne faudrait pas que l'on te reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil ! Rejoins-moi dans dix minute, au maximum !»

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et partit. Ludwig l'avait entendu, mais ne lui accorda même pas un regard et ne bougea pas avant un moment. Pas qu'il fasse encore la tête à sa mère, quoique…

Sa vie lui paraissait bien vide depuis maintenant presque trois jours, il avait encore du mal à accepter le fait que Wilhelm soit parti loin de lui, au profit d'une autre. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été mornes, sans vie… Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, lorsqu'il jouait seul, dans sa chambre aux murs froids, entouré de jouets très chers qui l'ennuyaient car jamais ils ne pleuraient ou riaient avec lui. Will était le soleil de ses jours, il l'avait toujours été… Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais voulu l'admettre ? Il se demanda comment son ancien valet avait pris la nouvelle, il avait dû être choqué. Mais après ? S'était-il réjoui ? Etait-il resté indifférent ? Ou avait-il été attristé ?  
Ce bal allait être long, bien plus que les deux jours qu'il avait passé depuis le départ de Wilhelm. Trouver une épouse lui paraissait sans intérêt à présent, elle pourrait bien avoir un bonnet H et le visage de la déesse Aphrodite qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Aucune femme ne pourrait combler le vide qui s'était créée dans son cœur, pas même le combler au lit. Il ne rêvait que de son valet, de le revoir, de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser… Et bien plus encore. Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché lui-même ?!

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il attacha rapidement ses cheveux et plaça son masque sur son visage. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se contempler dans le miroir comme il l'aurait fait quelques jours plus tôt. A quoi bon être beau si la personne que l'on aimait n'était pas là pour vous regarder ?  
Cependant, il ne traîna pas le pied pour rejoindre sa mère, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'occasion de pouvoir le critiquer. Elle l'accueillit avec son petit sourire habituel et lui dit de se cacher derrière les rideaux, il devrait attendre que la salle se remplisse avant de sortir se mêler à la foule discrètement. Résigné, le prince se contenta de faire ce qu'on lui disait sans rechigner, pour une fois.

* * *

Julius avait presque fini de se préparer, il rougit en se regardant dans le miroir cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté une aussi belle robe. Avec sa perruque et son masque, on pouvait le prendre pour une jeune princesse délicate à la recherche d'un fiancé. Julius ne se sentait pas très attiré par les femmes, il n'avait pas envie d'en invité à danser, c'est pourquoi il avait choisis de se vêtir en fille. Et comme il n'attendait pas grand-chose de ce bal, il ne risquait rien à danser avec des hommes. Les seules filles avec lesquelles il aurait accepté de danser ne voulaient pas participer au bal ou n'y étaient pas invitées… Il était déçu.  
Il savait également qu'il n'avait aucune chance de séduire le prince Ludwig, il avait encore un faible pour lui, mais sa passion douloureuse semblait s'être dé ravivée. Il s'était également rendu compte qu'il éprouvait plus de compassion envers Ludwig que de l'amour, celui-ci n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis que Will était parti, il ne s'était même pas plaint une seule fois depuis ! Le jeune garçon avait de la peine pour le valet aussi, il avait faillit le tuer lors de leur première rencontre alors qu'il était si gentil… Il ne méritait pas d'être malheureux pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

Le bal avait à présent commencé depuis un moment, mais malgré l'agitation et la bonne humeur mondaine qui se faisait sentir dans le château, la mélancolie avait pris rendez-vous avec les personnages principaux de cette histoire.

Lisette traînait dans les couloirs déserts, la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne voulait pas aller à ce maudit bal, rien que l'idée de voir tant de monde bien habillé et masqué mettant en pratique l'hypocrisie la plus odieuse, le tout arrosé de guimauve bien coulante, lui donnait la nausée.  
Il y avait pourtant un autre visage, à part celui de Wilhelm, qu'elle aurait aimé voir. Cela vous surprendra sûrement : c'était celui d'Hansel. Ces deux là s'étaient énormément rapproché, la chasseuse de prime avait révisé son jugement sur l'imposant jeune homme. Il n'était certes pas des plus éloquents et s'exprimait toujours avec des mots simples, mais il était loin d'être aussi dadais et stupide qu'elle le croyait avant. Malgré son apparence, Hansel était en fait très sensible au malheur des autres et très protecteur, et pas seulement avec sa sœur et son maître. Lisette avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la comprenait mieux que personne : ils avaient tout deux souffert à cause de leurs parents et étaient tombés dans le crime pour survivre avant d'y prendre plus ou moins goût. Il l'avait soutenu dans son chagrin et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait décidé d'aller à ce foutu bal pour une raison qui lui échappait, vu que Grëtel lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas non plus. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'irait pas, la jeune femme avait espéré qu'il lui propose de rester avec elle, mais ce ne fut pas le cas…Tant pis. C'est fou comme les sentiments que l'on éprouve peuvent changer en peu de temps.

Elle entendit de la musique, elle s'était approchée de trop près de cette salle. Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle vit une scène pour le moins déroutante.  
Hansel avait enfin réussit à sortir, ce qui n'avait pas été facile vu sa grande taille et ce qu'il transportait. D'ailleurs, à sa plus grande surprise, beaucoup de jeunes filles/femmes lui avaient demandé de danser avec elles, ce qu'il avait réussit à esquiver tant bien que mal. Il soupira, il avait réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et ça avait été pour le moins éprouvant, mais rien que d'imaginer **son** sourire devant ce qu'il allait lui apporter lui donnait du courage. Le grand jeune homme, en vérité, s'était tapé rapidement l'incruste dans le but de cacher une partie du buffet dans sa cape, ainsi que de la boisson. Cependant, s'étant servis abondement, il avait une démarche plutôt…instable. Il se doutait que si quelqu'un le voyait, il paraitrait d'une ridiculité extrême, mais il s'en moquait du moment que ce n'était pas **elle**…

« Hansel ?! »

Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de l'interpeler. Il se tourna vers la personne, et se retrouva bien sûr face à cette chère Lisette.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » Demanda-t-elle, retenant un gloussement devant l'allure du jeune homme.

-Hé bien, je te cherchais… » Répondit-il en rougissant.

Il la conduit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et déballa ses « trésors ». Lisette fut impressionnée devant la pile de plats et d'assiettes qu'il avait réussit à trimbaler dans une cape tout en traversant une salle sûrement bondée de monde.

« Je voulais faire un bon repas avec toi, alors je suis allé chercher là où il y avait de bons plats… » Expliqua Hansel en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Lisette éclata de rire un moment et après s'être calmée, elle posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui rougit violemment.

« La seule chose que je peux te dire… C'est merci, et ça n'a rien d'hypocrite. » Dit-elle en souriant de tout son cœur pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Julius se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, il s'ennuyait ferme ! Pas que personne ne l'invite à danser, au contraire, mais aucuns de ses « prétendants » ne l'attirait. Certains étaient à la limite de la vulgarité et se montraient même rustres, ce qui ne l'encourageait aucunement à accepter de danser avec eux. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir des gentils hommes d'une certaine élégance… Il était tombé de haut ! Il venait tout juste d'éviter un de ces imbéciles, faisant preuve d'un grand sang froid, car l'envie d'empêcher définitivement cet homme d'avoir une descendance à coup de pied l'avait méchamment démangé. Il tentait de se calmer en défoulant sa mâchoire sur un pauvre petit four quand un autre jeune homme s'approcha.

« Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, belle princesse ? » Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant avec élégance.

_Miracle ! Enfin un peu de courtoisie dans ce bas monde !!_ Pensa Julius aux anges en acceptant de bon cœur.

Le jeune homme qui venait de l'inviter était plus grand que lui, très mince et avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval ondulé. Seule sa voix lui parut étrange, elle était assez rauque, mais cela n'avait pas grande importance. Son cavalier était bon danseur, il l'entraînait gracieusement sur le rythme de la musique, ses mouvements étaient fluides et il le regardait avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Etrangement, ce sourire lui parut très familier. Ils continuèrent de danser un moment lorsque le cavalier dit d'une voix aigüe :

« Je vous retrouve enfin, ma princesse Juliana. »

Julius se figea, il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille !

-Grëtel ? C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr, je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser seul parmi toutes ces brutes !

Il ria doucement et se sentit revivre, Grëtel était bien assez maligne pour s'introduire dans ce bal comme elle l'avait fait pour celui du prince Balduin, pourquoi en avait-il douté ? Plus rien n'attira leur attention, ils dansèrent jusqu'à épuisement et restèrent ensemble toute la soirée.

* * *

_Stupide musique, stupide bal !_ Pensait rageusement le prince Ludwig, refusant de bouger de son coin.

Personne ne l'ayant reconnu, il se fit passer pour un asocial de première (ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux) et avait envoyé balader toutes les danses qu'on lui avait demandé. La vue de tant de monde dansant dans l'insouciance l'énervait, mais ce qui le dégoutait encore plus était la vue de plusieurs couples qui se formaient. Non mais, ils se croyaient où, là ?! Le but de ce bal n'était pas de jouer les entremetteurs !!  
Il pensa tristement au bal du prince Balduin, quand Wilhelm lui avait reproché de traîner avec des filles et de chercher des excuses pour s'amuser alors que des assassins étaient à ses trousses à ce moment. Il sentait plus que jamais le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules, et son cœur lui faisait mal. Ludwig imaginait déjà que Will passait peut-être la soirée dans les bras de la fille dont on lui avait parlé et ça le rendait malade !

Le prince était tant refermé sur lui-même qu'il ne remarqua pas que sa mère fit signe à un serveur, qui s'empressa alors de lui apporter un verre. Dans la foule, seule une toute jeune fille le vit et tenta de s'interposer mais quelqu'un l'arrêta.

-Je te prierais de ne pas encore intervenir, Dorothéa. » Dit l'inconnu.

-Comment… ? Qui êtes-vous ?

L'inconnu lui dévoila son cou, montrant ainsi à la sorcière une marque ressemblant à une hirondelle sortant d'un nuage. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier de surprise.

-Mais…Que faites-vous ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'un homme de votre envergure…

-Je suis venu rendre service à une vieille amie, et m'acquitter d'une dette. Mais laissons cela de côté, ma chère Dorothéa. M'accordes-tu cette danse ?

Ludwig accepta le verre que l'on lui proposait, ça allait peut-être l'aider à oublier ce fiasco, et l'avala d'une traite. Tout lui semblait amer, aujourd'hui.

La musique continuait, les invités dansaient joyeusement et lui restait toujours dans son coin. Soudainement, la reine arrêta l'orchestre, s'avança et annonça de sa voix puissante :

« Je souhaite dédier cette chanson à mon fils, qui se cache parmi vous. Laissez-moi vous présenter une jeune amie qui vous charmera de sa voix. Veuillez applaudir la charmante Amanda ! »

Sa mère lui dédiait une chanson ? Le prince s'attendait au pire… La foule applaudit une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains vêtue d'une robe blanche du style vestale. Elle s'avança, fit signe à l'orchestre qui entama une nouvelle mélodie et prit une inspiration.

_**Miroir, miroir, mens-moi,  
**__**Montre-moi ce que je désire voir,  
**__**Miroir, miroir, mens-moi !**_

La voix de la jeune fille était très belle, elle portrait loin et résonnait dans toute la salle. Cela fit frissonner tout le monde.

_**Pourquoi est-ce que je n'aime pas la personne que je vois ?  
**__**Celle qui se tient devant moi…  
**__**Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réfléchis avant de parler ?  
**__**J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ce que mon cœur me disait…  
**__**Je dois être stupide, être folle, avoir perdu l'esprit,  
**__**Pour avoir dit de telles choses ce soir-là.**_

_**Miroir, miroir accroché au mur,  
**__**Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qui est la plus idiote de toute.  
**__**Miroir, miroir, j'aimerais que tu puisses mentir,  
**__**Et ramener celui que j'aime auprès de moi…**_

Les paroles rendirent le prince très mal à l'aise. C'était donc ça, sa mère se moquait de lui ?! Elle prenait plaisir à le voir dans cet état à cause de Wilhelm !?

_**Pourquoi t'ai-je laissé partir ?  
**__**Alors que je n'avais qu'à dire "je suis désolée".  
**__**J'ai laissé ma fierté prendre le dessus,  
**__**Alors que celle à blâmer n'était autre que moi.  
**__**Je dois être stupide, être folle, avoir perdu l'esprit,  
**__**Dans le froid du matin, je m'en rends compte à présent.**_

_Non ! Arrêtez !! Pourquoi vous me torturez comme ça ?! _Pensa Ludwig. _Je sais que je ne le reverrai jamais…par ma propre faute… ! Alors arrêtez !!!_

_**Miroir, miroir accroché au mur,  
**__**Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qui est la plus idiote de toute.  
**__**Miroir, miroir, j'aimerais que tu puisses mentir,  
**__**Et ramener celui que j'aime auprès de moi…**_

Ludwig plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, refusant d'écouter cette chanson plus longtemps, mais il continuait tout de même à entendre.

_**Si les souhaits étaient des rêves,  
**__**Et que mes rêves pouvaient se réaliser,  
**__**Nous serions deux, là, debout devant toi.  
**__**Si tu pouvais me montrer qu'une personne telle que moi,  
**__**Puisse ramener celui que j'aime, mon cœur auprès de moi !**_

Le prince avait soudainement la nausée, il avait du mal à respirer et ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes. Il chercha du regard une porte de sortie, n'importe laquelle, il devait sortir d'ici ! Son vœu fut exaucer, les portes vitrées menant au jardin du château étaient très proches de lui, il n'avait plus qu'à vite les atteindre.

_**Miroir, miroir accroché au mur,  
**__**Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qui est la plus idiote de toute.  
**__**Miroir, miroir, j'aimerais que tu puisses mentir,  
**__**Et ramener mon amour auprès de moi…**_

Ludwig avait enfin atteint les portes vitrées et se précipita dehors. Il courut jusqu'à perdre haleine au milieu du jardin, il s'arrêta et s'effondra en larmes sur un banc. Il retira son masque pour laisser librement couler ses larmes et respirer plus facilement. Deux jours, rien que deux jours et il lui manquait déjà à ce point ! Il se maudit lui-même de ne pas avoir été plus clair avec ses propres sentiments, d'avoir été trop fier et de ne pas avoir profité pleinement de Wilhelm lorsqu'il était encore à ses côtés. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie de vomir, son cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser…  
Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, mais il ne le regarda pas, refusant de montrer ses larmes. La personne s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Demanda une voix que le prince connaissait trop bien.

Ludwig se retourna brutalement vers son interlocuteur, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était masqué et il faisait trop sombre, mais ces cheveux, cette silhouette… C'était…

« Wilhelm ?! »

Pris d'une nouvelle vague de nausée, le prince se détourna et commença à vomir. Il était mort de honte, et si jamais ce n'était pas lui ? De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il se sentit nul à en pleurer, et sa nausée ne se calmait pas. Soudainement, celui qui pourrait être Wilhelm le saisit par la taille, replaça les cheveux du prince en arrière avant de glisser deux de ses doigts dans la gorge royale pour l'aider à vomir.

« Veuillez me pardonner, mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Tout ira bien, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Lorsque Ludwig se calma, il l'aida à se redresser, mais les jambes du prince se dérobèrent et il semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement. L'inconnu hésita un instant, souleva Ludwig et le prit dans ses bras afin de mieux le ramener au château. S'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal, Ludwig aurait protesté, se faire porter comme une princesse, c'était quand même la honte !  
Cependant, ils ne passèrent pas par la salle de bal, évitant une situation plus embarrassante au prince. Une fois dans les couloirs, le jeune homme lui demanda où se trouvait sa chambre, il réussit à lui indiquer faiblement, mais il sentit ses derniers espoirs se briser. Wilhelm n'aurait jamais eu besoin de lui demander ça, et il n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de lui mettre deux doigts dans la gorge ou de le porter ainsi.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ludwig fut délicatement allongé sur son lit. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, mais il réussit à percevoir un mouvement de l'étranger une fois installé.

« Je ne supporte pas l'alcool non plus, mon prince, c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours un médicament sur moi. Me permettez-vous de vous l'administrer ? C'est un liquide à avaler… »

Evidemment, il avait à présent compris qu'il était le prince, 'fallait pas trop rêver. L'inconnu pris son silence pour un oui et tenta de lui faire boire le contenu d'un flacon en lui penchant doucement la tête en arrière. Mais le contact du liquide dans sa bouche le fit tousser, lui faisant recracher. Ludwig était gêné, il n'avait jamais été mal au point de recracher un médicament.  
Cela ne découragea pas pour autant le sosie de Wilhelm, il lui demanda de garder la tête en arrière et s'excusa pour une raison inconnu. Le prince le vit enlever son masque, prendre le flacon, boire son contenu… Non, il ne l'avait pas bu mais, il s'approcha doucement de son visage et… Ludwig sentit des lèvres entrer en contact avec les siennes, le forçant doucement à avaler le liquide. L'inconnu se redressa légèrement, sans doute pour vérifier s'il l'avait bien avalé sans s'étouffer, et le prince eut pourtant bien l'impression que son valet était de nouveau face à lui.  
Il sentit une main lui caresser la joue et entendit vaguement des mots de réconfort, mais il restait obnubilé par le visage qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité. Le prince plaça une main derrière la nuque de l'inconnu, le força à se rapprocher de nouveau et murmura :

« Wilhelm, si c'est toi ne me quitte plus jamais… »

Il l'embrassa longuement avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^. Je me doute que certains couples vous paraîtront bizarre, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit trop choquant. Pour les fans de Dorothéa, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle apparaîtra plus longtemps par la suite^^.**

** Review, please !**


	4. Le deuxième jour

**Enfin ! J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, je dois l'avouer :p ! Mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Il faut dire que l'intrigue a pris une tournure qui n'était pas prévu au départ. En général, l'action et les persos prennent une voie que je n'avais pas tracé au début... Est-ce bon signe ?Quelques mystères persistent, ils seront expliquer plus tard, pas d'inquiétude^^.  
Petit warning : ce chapitre contient une lime (ce n'est pas vraiment un lemon), et c'est la première fois que j'en écris, donc soyez indulgent xD ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dorothéa avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle avait dansé avec une personne aussi importante, même en rêve, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'elle en aurait l'honneur. En plus, il était beau, encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il n'avait pas la même beauté du prince qu'elle vénérait, mais il s'en dégageait bien plus… Mais peut-être le sentait-elle parce qu'elle était une sorcière, donc sensible aux énergies et aura que les gens dégageaient. Cette danse avait été enivrante, mais un peu bizarre également vu qu'elle avait le corps d'une enfant. Une chose la perturbait toujours, il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas le moment pour elle d'intervenir hier soir… Mais alors quand ? Allait-elle faire une chose importante, décisive même dans la vie du prince Ludwig ?  
Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule et entendit une voix lui murmurer :

« J'aurais un service à te demander, ma chère Dorothéa… »

* * *

Ludwig ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait l'impression que l'idiot du village s'était introduit dans sa tête pour jouer de la batterie tant celle-ci lui faisait mal. Il remarqua qu'il portait toujours les vêtements de la veille au bal, bizarre… Il essaya de se rappeler quand et comment il s'était couché. Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire : la chanson, sa fuite dans le jardin, l'intervention de cet inconnu… qui devait être le portrait de Wilhelm, si ce n'était pas lui !! Le prince se redressa brusquement, si Will était ici, il devait le retrouver ! Il voulait le revoir ! Mais comment être sûr que c'était bien lui ? Il réfléchit un moment et claqua ses doigts quand une solution germa dans son esprit.

_Le miroir de Julius ! Evidemment ! S'il a pu me surveiller, sauver Hansel et Grëtel des flammes, c'était grâce à ça ! Il pourra me montrer où le vrai Wilhelm se trouve ! _Pensa le prince en quittant sa chambre.

Il courut jusqu'à la chambre de Julius et entra sans toquer, pour voir ce dernier enlacés dans les bras de Grëtel sous les couvertures. Apparemment, ils venaient tout juste d'émerger, mais en le voyant, ils se levèrent en vitesse.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! On a rien fait ! Regarde, on est encore habillé ! » Paniqua Julius.

-Je n'ai pas pu dormir dans ma chambre parce que… enfin bon, maître Julius m'a laissé dormir dans sa chambre et…

-Héééééé ! Mais calmez-vous ! » S'énerva Ludwig. « Je m'en fiche de ce que vous avait fait, vous avez l'âge et ça me regarde pas ! »

_Au moins deux pigeons libres de roucouler ensemble…_ Pensa amèrement Ludwig avant de reprendre la parole.

« Julius, il faudrait que tu me montres ton miroir ! Essaie de voir où est Wilhelm ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'empressa de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il prononça une formule que Ludwig ne comprit pas finissant par le nom de son valet. Julius prit un air sérieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Ludwig, il y a un problème… Je ne peux pas le trouver ! » Annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Quelqu'un a dû jeter un sort sur mon miroir pour m'empêcher de l'utiliser… A moins que ce ne soit sur Wilhelm…

Le prince sentit la panique monter en lui, était-il arrivé quelque chose à son trop gentil valet ? Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, il espéra de toute son âme que Will allait bien. Grëtel sembla garder son calme et demanda à son « maître » (Ludwig ne savait plus tout à fait quelle relation entretenait ces deux là) s'il y avait un moyen de savoir l'origine du problème, elle proposa tout de suite qu'il essaie avec quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier si c'était le miroir qui avait été trafiqué. Julius répondit que Dorothéa pourrait être d'une grande aide et se concentra sur son miroir afin de la trouver, le prince et son amie penchés au-dessus également. La porte s'ouvrit alors, les faisant sursauter, laissant Dorothéa entrer.

-Ah, tu tombes bien, on te cherchait ! » Dit Ludwig en se précipitant vers elle.

-Euh, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Demanda-t-elle quelque peu déboussolée.

-On essaie de trouver Wilhelm depuis tout à l'heure avec le miroir, mais maître je n'y arrive pas ! » S'exclama Julius.

-Et alors ? C'est ma faute si t'es nul ? » Répondit la sorcière d'un ton nonchalant.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute, et puis maître Julius n'est pas nul, d'abord !!! » Cria Grëtel. « Il y a un truc qui bloque !! »

-Comment ça ? » Dit Dorothéa soudainement intéressée.

Le jeune garçon recommença son rituel et lui montra le résultat, elle fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. Elle lui demanda de recommencer, ce qu'il fit, mais cette fois-ci elle prononça une autre formule en même temps. Une gerbe de flammes sembla sortir du miroir, faisant reculer tout le monde et Julius le jeta au loin. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, ébahis. La jeune sorcière alla le ramasser et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, Ludwig courut vers elle afin de regarder et se figea à son tour.

Le nom de Wilhelm était écrit sur le miroir, mais il était également rayé et des flammes servaient « d'arrière plan ». Le prince commença à s'agiter mais on l'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, mon prince ! » Dit Dorothéa. « Cela signifie tout simplement qu'un sort d'une très grande puissance empêchera quiconque de trouver par la magie la personne à qui appartient ce nom. C'est une magie très ancienne, elle n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui… » Elle sembla songeuse un instant. « Je suis désolée, prince Louis, mais je crois bien que Wilhelm soit désormais introuvable. »

Les deux plus jeunes se regardèrent, inquiets, tandis que Ludwig resta silencieux et immobile. Toujours en silence, il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Dorothéa l'interrompit une nouvelle fois et lui tendit son masque.

« Vous l'aviez perdu, je vous cherchais dans le but de vous le rendre… »

Le prince le prit sans rien dire et sortit. Les trois jeunes personnes restèrent silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que la mini masochiste demandent des détails croustillants sur la « nuit torrides » que les deux restants avaient dû partager, les faisant rougir tels des pivoines.

Ludwig était partagé entre son scepticisme et un léger espoir, pourquoi voudrait-on rendre Wilhelm introuvable ? Peut être parce qu'il se trouvait ici même. Mais il était également possible que sa mère ait demandé à une connaissance doué de magie de le faire afin qu'il ne se lance pas à sa recherche… Il se sentait pris dans un piège cruel.

* * *

Lisette se réveilla doucement, blottie contre le large torse de son amant. Elle sourit doucement en voyant le visage endormi d'Hansel, il paraissait tellement plus doux que d'ordinaire. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elle l'avait compris mieux que jamais la nuit dernière.  
Le Petit Chaperon rouge n'avait connu que des brutes épaisses ne pensant qu'à abuser d'elle autrefois, surtout enfant quand ses parents la prostituait pour se faire plus d'argent. Elle avait été soulagée et attendrie devant l'innocence et la maladresse de l'ancien assassin, c'était arrivé comme ça, rien n'avait été planifié, avec naturel et tendresse. Elle pouvait dire pour la première fois qu'elle avait « fait l'amour » avec quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui ! Lisette avait enfin trouvé celui à qui elle pouvait s'offrir corps et âme, celui-ci lui offrant les siens en retour. Elle goûtait enfin à l'amour et au bonheur.  
Elle se serra encore plus contre son amour et referma les yeux, ils avaient tout le temps…

* * *

Le bal reprit début de soirée, quelques personnes se cherchaient déjà, ce qui énerva les personnes toujours seules. Dorothéa se mêla une nouvelle fois dans la foule, ce qui était plutôt facile grâce à sa petite taille. Elle cherchait le prince Ludwig, ce qui était moins facile vu le monde qu'il y avait, mais elle vit à nouveau cet homme. Elle resta immobile un instant et sursauta lorsqu'il se retrouva à côté d'elle deux secondes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Il lui prit la main, la faisant pivoter et l'entraina sur la valse qui se jouait. La sorcière sentait ses joues s'enflammer, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son cavalier, il la regardait tendrement, un sourire serein sur les lèvres.

« Tu es adorable, Dorothéa. » Chuchota-t-il, la faisant encore plus rougir. « Je m'en voudrais de te laisser ainsi de côté, acceptes-tu de m'aider dans ma tâche ? »

La jeune fille hocha légèrement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était d'accord.

-J'aimerais juste que l'on m'explique avant… » Lui dit-elle.

-Bien sûr. Continue de faire comme si de rien n'était…

Ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, sans stopper leur danse.

* * *

Julius et Grëtel ne s'étaient pas quittés, mais fatigués de danser, ils avaient pris de quoi boire et s'étaient assis côte à côte.

-J'ai tout de même un peu de mal à croire que ton frère et Lisette sont ensemble ! » Fit remarquer le jeune garçon.

-Je n'y croyais pas non plus hier soir, jusqu'à ce que… » Elle rougit et s'interrompit, elle attendit un moment avant de reprendre la parole. « Maître Julius, que suis-je pour vous ? »

La question avait été posée de manière si directe que Julius en resta hébété. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins ! Mais après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé à Ludwig et Wilhelm, il paraissait plus sûr d'être francs.

« Je n'en suis pas très sûr… » Dit-il timidement. « Je suis resté trop longtemps tourné vers le prince Ludwig et ma vengeance, je ne peux pas vraiment mettre un nom sur tous les sentiments que j'ai pour toi Grëtel. Je tiens énormément à toi, et c'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer ma vie sans toi à mes côtés… Et je dois avouer que t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre m'énerve, je veux que tu restes avec moi… »

Il s'arrêta et se sentit ridicule, il venait presque de lui sortir une tirade sur le grand amour et lui disait qu'il n'était pas sûr ! Mais il craignait d'être blessé une nouvelle fois ou de se tromper, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction pour la regarder en face et vit qu'elle souriait.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans vous non plus. » Répondit-elle. « Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher, ce que je veux le plus protéger, et ce depuis longtemps. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… Je vous aime, maître Julius, je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. »

Elle lui prit la main, et resta un moment sans bouger, silencieuse. Julius la serra à son tour, et murmura :

« Je… je veux essayer… Acceptes-tu de me suivre, mais… » Il la planta son regard dans le sien et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces.

* * *

Ludwig restait à l'écart, observant attentivement la foule. Il voulait retrouver cette personne, espérant la reconnaitre, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas vu correctement à cause de son état et de l'obscurité. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin, vu le monde qu'il y avait. Il remarqua avec irritation que certains couples qu'il avait aperçus la veille se retrouvaient, certains avaient une chance insolente ! Il crut même un instant reconnaitre Julius (habillé en fille) dans les bras d'un homme à l'air efféminé… A croire que le monde se liguait contre lui !  
Il se rappela que cet homme l'avait suivit dans les jardins la veille, peut-être qu'il se tenait près de la porte par laquelle il était passé à ce moment. Le prince se dirigea vers la porte vitré tout en glissant son regard sur la foule, scrutant. Arrivé à son nouveau point d'observation, il constata que ça avait été une perte de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde au travers de cette même porte : une biche d'or se tenait au milieu de l'allée, et ce n'était pas une statue ! Elle semblait le regarder, intrigué, le prince sortit et s'en approcha. Elle continua de le fixer, sans bouger, tandis que lui se sentait attiré par son regard. Il tendit la main vers elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et la caressa du bout du doigt. Elle s'éloigna soudainement, mais se retourna pour le regarder à nouveau. Ludwig était confus, l'invitait-elle à la suivre ? Elle ne semblait pas hostile, et il n'avait rien à perdre de toute façon…

Elle le conduisit au milieu de rosier, il regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, puis la biche disparu. Le prince resta immobile, au milieu des roses, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se surprit à admirer celles-ci, elles venaient sans doute de s'ouvrir et leur doux parfums emplissaient ses poumons, et bien qu'éloigné du bal, il pouvait entendre légèrement la musique qui se jouait. Une ambiance très douce, parfaite pour un rendez-vous amoureux, mais encore fallait-il être deux… Il entendit un léger bruit à côté de lui, se retourna, et se retrouva face à la personne qu'il cherchait depuis le début de la soirée.

La nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée, cela lui permit de mieux observer cet inconnu, et il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il pouvait aisément imaginer que c'était Wilhelm en face de lui, si ce n'était pas pour ce masque qui cachait le haut de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son valet était parfait dans ce costume. Aucune parole ne fut échangée jusqu'à ce que l'homme en face du prince demande gentiment :

« C'est vous, prince Ludwig ? » Même sa voix était identique. « Le bal qui vous est dédié ne vous plaît pas ? »

Pour Ludwig, il était improbable que cet homme ne soit pas Wilhelm, mais pourquoi lui cacherait-il qui il est ? Et pourquoi son attitude était-elle si différente ?

-Je vous retourne la question. » Répondit-il. « Mais je voudrais savoir avant tout, qui êtes-vous ? »

-Oh, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans la foule. » Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire, le même que Will.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma deuxième question. » Fit remarquer le prince. « Qui êtes-vous, et que venez-vous faire ici si ce n'est pour prendre part au bal ? »

Un silence s'installa, l'inconnu ne bougeait pas et le prince commençait à s'impatienter. A bout de patience, Ludwig se rapprocha de lui et tenta de lui arracher le masque qu'il portait. Mais le brun lui saisit les poignets et planta son regard dans celui du roux.

-Je suis navré, prince, mais je ne peux pas vous dire qui je suis. Et même si vous êtes le prince, je ne vous permets pas de m'arracher ainsi mon masque. »

-Pourquoi ?! Qu'avez-vous à cacher ?

-A vous, rien. Mais il m'est interdit de vous le dire…

Enervé, Ludwig enleva son propre masque et le jeta.

« Voila ! Enlevez donc votre masque ! Vous l'avez bien fait hier soir, refaites-le tout de suite ! »

Le regard du brun s'attrista, et celui-ci baissa la tête sans rien dire. A bout de nerfs le prince se jeta à nouveau sur lui, et attrapa le masque. Mais dès qu'il le saisit, sa main le brûla violemment, le forçant à lâcher prise. Il regarda avec effarement sa main, puis son opposant.

« C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous touchiez mon masque… » Dit tristement le jeune homme. « Cependant, vous avez un drôle de façon de remercier ceux qui vous ont aidé. »

La voix était devenue froide, et son regard avait durci. Ludwig en frémit, jamais Will n'avait parlé ou regarder quelqu'un ainsi. Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt une ruse pour qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas ? Son mauvais caractère reprit le dessus, il saisit par le col son interlocuteur.

-C'est toi qui es incapable de t'exprimer correctement, imbécile ! » Cria-t-il. « Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si tu ne parles pas clairement ?! Ce n'est pas si dur de répondre à une question aussi simple ! »

-Tout comme exprimer sa gratitude… »Répondit froidement l'inconnu. « Et je crois que pour ce qui est de s'exprimer, vous êtes mal placé pour me critiquer, prince Ludwig. »

Ludwig trembla de rage, de quel droit cet homme lui parlait ainsi ? Quand bien même il s'agissait de Wilhelm, il n'accepterait pas ça !

« Wilhelm… Je me doute bien que c'est toi, j'en suis même sûr ! Alors arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu ! C'est une façon bien basse de te venger de moi, si c'est ce que tu veux ! » L'autre ne réagit pas à ces paroles, ce qui poussa le prince à bout. « REPONDS-MOI !! ORDURE !! »

Un claquement résonna dans la roseraie, le prince se trouva soudainement à terre, la joue droite rougie. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son valet avait une telle force, sa joue le brulait méchamment. Il porta une main à sa joue endolorie, et regarda le supposé Wilhelm stupéfait. Celui-ci le regardait froidement, le bras gauche toujours relevé. Son regard transperça le cœur du prince qui sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, il détourna la tête, la lèvre tremblante, respirant un grand coup pour se calmer. Son cœur devait avoir volé en éclats, après tout, une gifle venant de l'être aimé était plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle autre.  
Le jeune homme brun tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent, ce qui eu le même effet qu'un électrochoc sur le prince. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se releva et le regarda s'éloigner, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge. Il voulait lui crier de rester, qu'il était désolé de ne pas avoir été un aussi bon maître que lui avait été un très bon valet, qu'il regrettait de l'avoir aussi mal traité, mais les mots refusaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Pourtant, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'était lancé à sa poursuite, passa ses bras autour de l'homme qui lui tournait dos enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux bruns en criant :

**« JE T'AIME !!»**

L'inconnu s'arrêta brutalement, laissant le prince se serrer d'avantage contre son dos. Le parfum de cet homme lui était plus que familier, il savait que c'était Wilhelm. Des larmes coulèrent doucement des yeux de Ludwig, qui se sentait néanmoins soulagé d'une certaine manière. Il avait au moins réussit à le dire, même s'il ne s'était lui-même pas attendu à se déclarer ainsi. Si on lui avait dit que cela se passerait ainsi, que se serait lui qui se jetterait en larmes sur Will en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'aurait jamais cru et aurait troué la peau de la personne qui lui aurait dit.  
Des mains le forcèrent à le lâcher, ce qu'il fit à contre cœur, et son interlocuteur se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Ses yeux semblaient humides, le masque semblait trempé de larmes, ce qui désarçonna le prince. Le jeune homme leva une main et essuya doucement les larmes de Ludwig avant de se poser doucement sur la joue qu'il avait giflé un instant plus tôt, le roux posa sa main par-dessus afin de mieux ressentir la douceur de celle-ci contre sa joue et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son interlocuteur lui prit sa seconde main et la porta à son masque, il se tendit légèrement, redoutant la brûlure, mais rien ne se passa quand sa main le toucha. Instinctivement, il le saisit, et le lui retira, très doucement, le cœur battant la chamade.

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, un grand soulagement et une vague d'émotions s'emparèrent du prince en voyant le doux visage de Wilhelm. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que soit, Will l'embrassa, d'un baiser profond et passionné avec une ardeur qui le surprit. Le manque d'air les sépara, ils se regardèrent intensément et Wilhelm le serra dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

« Je vous aime aussi, mon prince. »

Son geste lui avait fait comprendre, mais l'entendre remplit le cœur du prince de bonheur. Il resserra son étreinte en souriant, la tête posée sur l'épaule du brun. Ils pouvaient entendre de loin la musique du bal, la nuit était à présent tombée, mais la pleine lune éclairait très bien la roseraie dans laquelle ils se tenaient, les roses paraissaient plus belles que jamais. Une chaleur envahit le corps du prince, la chaleur et l'odeur de son ancien valet ainsi que celle des roses lui faisaient tourner la tête. C'était le moment parfait, mais il n'osa pas dire ce à quoi il pensait, Wilhelm était si innocent… Il s'évanouirait à coup sûr ! Ils se détachèrent doucement et celui-ci lui dit :

« Laissez-moi vous faire danser, mon prince… »

Ludwig se demanda où il voulait en venir, il voulait danser une valse ici et maintenant ? C'était quand même un peu trop… guimauve, pour lui. Mais il se trouva soudainement allongé dans l'herbe sous Will qui commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. La réalité claqua comme un fouet dans son esprit.

-Hé, attends ! » Voulut-il protester, mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres.

-Pour ceci, je ne vous laisserais pas le contrôle. » Lui dit son futur amant avec un sourire taquin et une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Ses mouvement se firent plus…félins, il empêcha Ludwig de renverser les positions et celui-ci eu l'impression d'être à la merci d'un prédateur. Et d'un coup, il se retrouva nu en dessous de Wilhelm alors que celui-ci était encore habillé. Il sentit ses joues s'embrasées violement, pas qu'il ait honte de son corps, mais plutôt en voyant ses vêtements sur le côté à moitié déchiré, on aurait dit que Will s'était changé en lion et lui avait arraché ses vêtements d'un coup de griffe bien calculé. Il se sentit un peu vexé que son amant n'ait même pas pris la peine d'enlever ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses vêtements, alors il tendit les bras pour ôter la veste et déboutonner la chemise que son amant portait mais son regard fut brièvement attiré par la broche que celui-ci portait, elle représentait un lion et une biche. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus que Wilhelm s'était à nouveau emparé de ses poignets et ses lèvres. A ce moment, il était la biche qui se faisait dévorer par le lion, son corps était parcouru par les lèvres et les mains de son ancien valet, le soumettant totalement. Son amant avait tout de même la chemise déboutonnée et sa veste trainait non loin d'eux, mais il était plutôt décidé à rendre fou le prince par ses caresses qu'à se dévêtir à son tour. Ludwig suffoquait presque, la chaleur, le parfum de son amant et celui des roses restreignait son oxygène, à moins qu'il n'ait oublié comment respirer correctement. En plus, les mouvements de son amant sur son corps lui faisait penser au rythme de la musique qu'il entendait, à croire que c'était le but recherché.

Ludwig lâcha une légère protestation lorsque Will lui souleva son bassin assez haut, le mettant dans une position très embarrassante, et laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres en sentant que son amant explorait son intimité. Les gémissements du prince se firent plus réguliers, presque musicaux aux oreilles du valet, lorsque « l'exploration » se fit plus intense. Mais ça ne suffisait plus, il en fallait plus, les deux amants rendus fou l'un par l'autre accélérèrent. Le prince, agrippant l'herbe, se préparait à accueillir celui qu'il aimait, l'attente étant devenue une véritable torture.  
Wilhelm l'embrassa tendrement tout en s'unifiant enfin à son prince. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, leurs corps unis en un seul, leurs mains enlacées, ils bougèrent à l'unisson. Le prince se tortillant de plaisir sous le rythme que lui imposait son valet, se moquant de savoir si ses cris pouvaient être entendus par un autre que celui qu'il aimait. Wilhelm se délectant de la chaleur de son prince et de sa voix, souriant de le voir bouger ainsi à cause des coups de reins qu'il lui assénait, tout deux s'appelant mutuellement. Une danse à la fois douce et sauvage s'offrit à la lune.

* * *

-Tu le savais ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Bien sûr que si, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mon fils pour **cela**…

La reine Amalberga regarda son ami, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça !

La reine gloussa et se détourna de son ami, celui-ci paraissait de toute façon plus intéressé par la petite sorcière qui était sur le point de faire une hémorragie tant son nez saignait. Elle accepta sans broncher le remède qu'on lui tendit avant de demander :

-C'est donc là que ça commence ?

-L'essentiel est là, ils sauront y faire sans le savoir pour la suite. Nous devons encore attendre pour le reste.

* * *

**A suivre =3 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit sondage : voulez-vous un lemon un peu plus descriptif dans le prochain chapitre ou est-ce que la suggestion vous suffit ? Vu qe je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon, c'est interdit en principe sur ce site mais beaucoup en postent alors... J'ai peur que ça fasse trop, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Reviews toujours appréciées !**


	5. Le mariage

**Ouf, voici enfin le chapitre =D ! Désolée, il est un peu plus court qe les autres, j'ai décidé de reporter certaines choses au prochain chapitre, ne me jetez pas de pierres, pitié !! Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs alertes et ceux qui laissent des reviews^^ !**

**Je tiens à remercier ici **_LorDx__xCaïN _**pour sa review, auquelle je ne peux pas répondre car c'est une review anonyme :s, et désolée, pas de lemon ni de Will uke xD, ce sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre et j'adore voir Ludwig en uke pour une fois x3 . **

**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_

Ludwig errait dans les couloirs du château, tout lui semblait flou, irréel… Il sentait qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve et trouva ça assez amusant, cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Il passa devant sa chambre, regarda à l'intérieur, et se vit lui-même…enfant. Son autre lui-même était assis, entouré de ses jouets, l'air triste. La chambre était froide, sombre, malgré le confort et les richesses se trouvant à l'intérieur, elle n'était pas accueillante. Le prince adulte portant un regard triste vers son lui enfant, celui-ci ne semblait pas le voir. Soudain, une lumière éclaira vivement la pièce, les deux Ludwig la regardèrent, surpris, pour se rendre compte que celle-ci émanait d'un autre enfant, qui n'était autre que Wilhelm.

_Le petit Wilhelm s'approcha du petit Ludwig et s'agenouilla près de lui afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux et se présenta. L'adulte sourit, il rêvait donc de leur première rencontre, cependant, cela ne se déroula pas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs.  
Will prit les mains du petit prince dans les siennes, toujours avec cet adorable sourire qui le caractérisait si bien et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien (enfant). Le petit Ludwig avait l'air charmé, un petit sourire ravi collé aux lèvres, et Wilhelm dit doucement :_

_« Je vous servirais toujours, mon prince… » Il colla son front contre celui de son interlocuteur. « …En échange d'un baiser. »_

_Le petit prince laissa un gentil petit rire lui échapper, et les deux enfants frottèrent mutuellement, avec une infinie douceur, leur front l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux se posaient parfois sur les lèvres de l'autre, mais autrement, leur regard restait plongé dans celui de l'autre, un sourire se formant sur leurs lèvres dès que leurs nez se frôlaient.  
Ludwig adulte se sentit attendri par cette scène, puis une voix l'appela. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Wilhelm adulte._

* * *

Wilhelm serra un peu plus son prince contre lui, observant avec tendresse le visage endormi de son amant. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, donnant au valet une envie irrésistible de les embrassées, mais il se retint et remonta sur eux le drap du lit. Tout deux avaient rejoint la chambre de Ludwig après leurs ébats dans le jardin afin de s'y reposer convenablement, mais évidemment, ils avaient veillé jusqu'à l'aube, lorsque la fatigue avait enfin pris le dessus sur la passion. Malgré le fait que les rideaux soient fermés, on pouvait aisément deviner que l'après-midi avait débuté.  
Will caressa doucement les cheveux roux, les joues empourprées. Il avait lui-même du mal à croire qu'il ait pu agir ainsi le soir dernier, il avait eu une assurance et un culot qu'il n'avait pas d'habitude. Lui qui avait toujours cru que ce serait le prince qui le prendrait si jamais ils devaient avoir une relation sexuelle… Mais ce dernier n'avait pas cherché à le repousser ou à renverser la situation lorsqu'ils avaient repris leurs ébats.

Il sentit son amant bouger et remarqua qu'il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux. Souriant, il l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Ludwig, une fois sortit de la bouteille à gaz, lui rendit son baiser et sourit à son tour une fois leurs lèvres séparées. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant bruyamment contre le mur, faisant place à la reine Amalberga.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais là, il est plus de trois heures de l'après-midi et la cérémonie à lieu à cinq heures ! Je vous prierais donc de vous lever, vous habiller un minimum et d'aller manger avant ! Tout est près, venez me rejoindre dans la salle du trône dès que vous aurez engloutit votre repas. Et, s'il-vous-plaît, Lou, Wilhelm, pas de cochonneries entre temps, gardez vos forces pour ce soir ! »

Sur ce, elle partit de la même façon qu'elle était arrivée, laissant Ludwig et Wilhelm complètement abasourdis.

- J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris tout ce qu'elle a dit… » dit timidement Will.

- Ouais, ben bienvenu au club ! » répondit Ludwig. « Mais on a tout intérêt à faire ce qu'elle a dit…J'ai pas envie d'avoir encore des problèmes ! 'Faut pas chercher à comprendre, je crois…» Ajouta-t-il en se saisissant de sa chemise au pied du lit.

Le prince observa d'un air dépité celle-ci, elle était en partie déchirée et certains boutons manquaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui enfila la sienne en toute innocence.

- Hé, Will… T'es plus sauvage que tu ne le laisse paraître ! Regarde dans quel état tu as mis ma chemise !! » Râla-t-il. « Et encore, je ne parle pas de ma veste ou de mon pantalon ! »

- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé ! » s'exclama le valet, rougissant. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Attendez, prenez ma veste ! »

- Will, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu peux bien me tutoyer. » répliqua le prince, souriant, les joues légèrement rouges. Wilhelm en rougit de plus bel.

- Je… j'espère que je… j'ai été à la hauteur…

- T'es bête ou quoi ?! J'ai pris mon pied, tu devrais le savoir ! Ma gorge me fait un peu mal tant j'ai beuglé ! » lança Ludwig nonchalant, se blottissant contre lui. «Et pas que ma gorge… Malgré ta gueule d'ange, t'as un sacré coup de buttoir ! »

Wilhelm était à présent rouge cramoisi, il devinait qu'on pourrait faire cuire n'importe quoi sur ses joues tant elles brûlaient. Il essaya de changer de sujet et plaça sa veste sur les épaules du prince. Après s'être un minimum vêtu, ils quittèrent la chambre, les mains enlacées. Ludwig brûlait d'envie de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé après son départ, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment et se dirigèrent vers le cuisines.

Lors du repas, Wilhelm expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé, ou du moins ce qu'il avait compris. Celui qui l'avait emmené lui avait fait boire un étrange breuvage et sa fille, Amanda, lui avait offert la tenue qu'il avait portée lors du bal. Il ne se souvenait pas clairement de ce qui s'était passé ensuite, il s'était plus ou moins endormi, il était entré dans un état de transe dans lequel il avait sentit que des choses changeaient en lui. Puis, ils étaient arrivés au bal, Jézabel (l'homme) lui avait donné un masque, lui avait accroché la broche que Julius lui avait donné à sa veste puis… Plus rien, tout était flou. Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé avec son prince, mais de rien d'autre. Ludwig se raidit lorsque Will lui dit que la chanteuse du premier jour n'avait été qu'autre que la fille de ce fameux Jézabel. Le prince se demanda alors ce qu'avait sa mère derrière la tête… Après tout, c'était **elle** qui avait viré Wilhelm, fait venir ceux-là et organiser ce foutu bal ! Pourquoi toute cette comédie ?!

Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans la salle du trône. Là-bas, ils furent assaillis par des tailleurs, parfumeurs, coiffeurs et maquilleurs hystériques qui s'empressèrent de les emmener dans deux pièces séparées chacun.

* * *

« Hein, une cérémonie de mariage ?! »

Lisette n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et elle n'était pas la seule : Hansel, Grëtel et Julius semblaient faire le concours des yeux les plus ronds.

- Tu rigoles… ? » demanda-t-elle à Dorothéa.

- J'en ai l'air ? » répondit cyniquement la petite sorcière. « Vu la situation, la reine a préféré organisé cette cérémonie plutôt que de continuer le bal. Cela lui permettra d'organiser le couronnement du prince… »

- Mais attends ! » l'interrompit Grëtel. « On parle du prince Louis, non ? Tu veux dire qu'il a enfin choisit une épouse, **lui** ?! »

- Plus ou moins… Et d'ailleurs, Grëtel, vos fiançailles à toi et Julius seront officialisées après. » répondit Dorothéa avec un sourire.

-Comment ça « plus ou moins » ?! » commenta Julius. « Tu me fais peur ! Ce n'est quand même pas la reine qui a choisit à sa place j'espère ! »

- Il y a peut-être un rapport avec l'homme que la reine avait fait venir, il y a quelques temps… » murmura Hansel à Lisette.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire que Dorothéa s'exclama :

« Vous verrez bien une fois à l'église ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous préparer, c'est une surprise !! »

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir à Dorothéa, curieux de voir l' « heureuse » élue.

Lisette se vêtit d'une robe rouge en soie lui arrivant sous les genoux mais laissant ses épaules dénudées, et mit des chaussures à talons de la même couleur (on ne change pas les bonne habitudes). Julius s'était décidé à porter des vêtements masculins, ressemblant beaucoup à ceux qu'avait une fois portés le prince Ludwig ; Grëtel avait enfilé une robe courte légèrement bouffante à bustier et Hansel… n'osait pas se montrer. Lisette joua de ses charmes pour le convaincre de sortir de sa chambre, mais une cape noire cachait entièrement son corps.

Ne voulant pas insister, les deux couples se dirigèrent vers l'église, encore miraculeusement vide et s'installèrent au premier rang. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, l'église était pleine à craquer et des gens attendaient à la sortie, les discussions allant bon train, tous impatients de voir la future reine.

Le silence s'installa lorsqu'une musique se fit entendre, une jeune femme, la même qui avait chanté le premier jour du bal, s'assied près de l'hôtel, portant des vêtements de style vestale. La reine Amalberga apparut, au bras de Ludwig, encore plus beau que d'ordinaire dans son costume et avec ses cheveux légèrement relevés en queue de cheval. Etrangement, un voile lui couvrait le visage et il avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici, faisant frissonner tout le monde d'horreur, craignant le pire. Puis, une fois le prince et la reine arrivés devant l'hôtel, à côté de la jeune fille, un homme aux cheveux blonds très clair, paraissant familier à Julius, s'avança avec un autre homme vêtu de noir, un voile noir cachant son visage. Quelques regards stupéfaits furent échangés un court instant, et tout le monde retint sa respiration lorsque la reine s'approcha de l'homme voilé, souriante, et le lui enleva.

« WILLHELM !?! » hurla Lisette, se levant brusquement.

Toute l'assemblée resta pétrifiée de surprise, sauf Dorothéa, qui paraissait très contente, bizarrement. Le prince lui-même était confus, il regardait sa mère, Will, la jeune femme et l'homme blond tour à tour, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Wilhelm, lui, avait l'air quelque peu ahuri et fixait Ludwig, tandis que Jézabel et Amanda restaient calmes, un sourire serein sur les lèvres. Quant à la reine, elle avait l'air plus que satisfaite de son effet de surprise, elle fit un signe de tête en direction d'Amanda et son père qui se reculèrent aussitôt.  
La musique changea, Amanda commença à chanter, et une lueur étrange émana de Jézabel. Tous furent fascinés par le chant et cette lumière, elle quitta soudainement le blond pour aller entourer le couple devant l'hôtel et des pétales de fleurs vinrent envahir l'église.

Jézabel se rapprocha à nouveau de Ludwig et Wilhelm, il leur demanda de joindre leur main gauche, ce qu'ils firent. Il se concentra un moment, permettant à la voix de sa fille de résonner dans la salle, avant de prononcer solennellement :

« Wilhelm, acceptes-tu d'épouser le prince Ludwig, de l'aimer, le suivre et le protéger pour l'éternité ? »

Will, le prince ainsi que l'assemblée furent surpris par cette phrase, ce n'était pas vraiment la même que dans les mariages plus traditionnels…

« Oui, je le veux. » répondit Wilhelm.

Une lumière rouge émana alors de son cœur, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner que Jézabel se tournait vers Ludwig.

- Prince Ludwig, acceptez-vous d'épouser Wilhelm, de l'aimer, le chérir et le protéger pour l'éternité ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Une autre lumière rouge brilla, venant du cœur du prince cette fois. Les deux lumières s'intensifièrent un instant avant de quitter leurs cœurs pour aller dans leurs mains liées. Un fil rouge entourait désormais leurs mains gauches. Les yeux de Julius s'écarquillèrent, tandis que Dorothéa apportait les alliances.

_Cette magie… ? Mais qui est donc cet homme ?!_ se demanda-t-il. _Et que fabrique Dorothéa ?!_

Le couple put séparer leurs mains afin d'échanger les alliances. Ils se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre, et entendirent vaguement un « vous pouvez vous embrasser », ils n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Une tempête de fleurs et de lumières envahit l'église dès que leurs lèvres se joignirent, Amanda chantant de plus en plus haut, Dorothéa se blottit contre Jézabel, éblouie, qui lui prit doucement la main. Lorsque Ludwig et Wilhelm se séparèrent, tout s'arrêta.

* * *

Le peuple explosa de joie à la sortie du couple royal, bien qu'un peu confus au début. Lisette en profita pour serrer son ami d'enfance dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes de joie. Will fut quelque peu surprit lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'elle et Hansel était désormais ensemble, tandis que la sœur de celui-ci allait se fiancer à Julius, mais il se réjouit du bonheur de ses amis, toujours fidèle à lui-même.

Dorothéa se dirigea vers le prince et lui tendit un petit paquet.

« C'est votre cadeau de mariage » dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Ludwig voulut la remercier, mais il fut interrompu par sa mère, qui le serra dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer.

- Enfin marié ! On peut dire que tu m'en auras fait voir, Lou ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mère ! » protesta Ludwig. « Et si vous m'expliquiez ?! »

- Tu sauras tout demain, profite plutôt de ta nuit de noces. » répondit-elle en souriant. « Hé, Will ! » appela-t-elle soudainement.

Will se retourna, un peu déconcerté, et s'approcha de sa belle-mère.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir pour gendre » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la tête. « Et puis, si jamais Lou devait faire des caprices ou être méchant… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, qui soudain sentit très mal ce qui allait suivre. « …Donne-lui une bonne fessée, ça lui remettra les idées en place ! »

« MAMAN !!!!!!!! » rugit Ludwig, rouge de honte et de colère.

* * *

La nuit était à présent tombée, et Ludwig se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Quelle journée ! Sa mère lui avait promis des explications pour le lendemain, et elle avait intérêt à tenir cette promesse ! Pas qu'il soit mécontent de son mariage, bien au contraire, mais il voulait comprendre. Il sentit son époux s'installer sur leur lit et sourit.

- Pas trop fatigué ? » lui demanda Wilhelm avant de l'embrasser.

- Oh, ça dépend pour quoi faire… » lui répondit-il, joueur. « Au fait, d'où sors-tu cette broche ? »

- C'est Julius qui me l'a donnée lorsque je suis parti… Apparemment, elle aurait certains pouvoirs. »

- Lesquels ?

- Heu… je ne les connais pas tous… » dit Wilhelm rougissant légèrement.

- C'est bien toi, ça… Mais laissons ça. » répondit le prince en s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres de son mari.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, leurs mains s'aventurant doucement sous les vêtements de l'autre. Ludwig s'accrocha à son époux comme un naufragé à une planche de bois, l'embrassant toujours. Et puis, il sentit que Will était un peu distrait… Non, il semblait plutôt dérouté…

- Will ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

- R…rien, c'est juste que…

- On a plus rien à se cacher maintenant, c'est un peu tard pour jouer les timides ! » lui rappela-t-il.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir !! » s'empressa de répondre l'ancien valet. Il se tut un instant et prit une grande inspiration. « C'est vrai que la reine vous a donné une fessée ?! »

Les yeux de Ludwig s'écarquillèrent et un silence de mort envahit la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Wilhelm se prenne un oreiller en pleine figure. Lorsqu'il se remit de sa surprise, son mari s'était emmitouflé dans les couvertures du lit, se cachant entièrement.

-Mon prince ! Je ne voulais pas v… te vexer !

- Ta gueule, boulet !!

Apparemment, le prince n'avait pas l'intention de revenir de sous les couvertures de sitôt, le brun soupira et essaya de trouver une faille. Il réussit à soulever une partie du drap et souleva tout ce qui se trouvait auparavant sur le lit, privant Ludwig de toutes cachettes. Profitant de la surprise de son époux, Wilhelm se jeta sur lui, l'empêcha de bouger et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le roux avait l'air de bouder encore un peu.

- Hé ben, bonjour la délicatesse pendant la nuit de noces ! » maugréa-t-il détournant le regard.

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'excusa Will. « Mais ça me perturbait vraiment ! »

- Pourquoi, c'était ton rêve de m'en donner une et ma mère t'a devancé ?! » s'énerva légèrement le prince. Puis, devant le manque de réaction de son époux s'agita. « Hé !! »

Le brun eut un drôle de sourire, il caressa amoureusement la joue de sa main gauche et murmura d'une voix douce et sensuelle :

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je rêve de faire avec toi… »

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette déclaration et au son de cette voix. Il remarqua ensuite une lueur particulière au fond des yeux de son époux, la même que l'autre soir… Son cou fut alors parcouru de baisers, le faisant frissonner, et les mains de Wilhelm eurent la charge de le déshabiller. Ludwig se redressa légèrement afin de dévêtir son amant également et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en même temps.  
Assis tout les deux sur le lit, ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent à en perdre leur souffle. Leurs mains parcouraient à nouveau le corps de l'être aimé, se redécouvrant, les deux amants prononçaient le nom de l'autre dès qu'une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres remuait leurs entrailles.  
Il n'en pouvait plus, il lui fallait plus… Malgré sa nature sadique et dominante, le prince avait aimé être dominé à son tour, cela lui donnait moins l'impression qu'il imposait ses désirs, il se sentait plus aimé… Et il voulait à nouveau ressentir ce bien-être que son ancien valet lui avait fait connaître. Ce bonheur, cette sensation d'être aimé plus que tout au monde…

A bout de souffle, Ludwig s'allongea sur le ventre, entrainant Wilhelm avec lui, la tête toujours tourné dans sa direction.

« Fais-moi encore l'amour, Will » chuchota-t-il.

Le brun fut un peu désarçonner, il s'était attendu à ce que le prince veuille prendre les commandes cette fois-ci. Mais il fut flatté de pouvoir lui démontrer une nouvelle fois combien il l'aimait. Avec une douceur infinie, il caressa le dos du prince et le prépara, embrassant la nuque découverte.

- Je risque d'être plus maladroit qu'hier soir… » le prévint-il.

- Ta maladresse fait parti de ton charme… » eut-il pour réponse.

Ludwig serra les dents et s'agrippa au drap du lit lorsqu'il sentit Wilhelm le posséder avec toute la tendresse du monde. La douleur lui parut bien moindre rapidement comparée au plaisir qu'il ressentait. Will était bien moins bestial, mais sa passion et sa douceur était bien suffisante pour faire tourner la tête du roux. Des cris et gémissements de plaisir envahirent la chambre. Ludwig se retrouva à nouveau sur le dos, et son époux reprit sa tâche en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à sa cou afin d'approfondir le baiser, ses cris étouffés par celui-ci. Ils atteignirent bien vite le sommet de leur plaisir et s'écroulèrent, épuisés par l'amour, en même temps. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils s'endormirent après avoir échangé un dernier « je t'aime » murmuré.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et soyez patient, les révélations arrivent^^ ! Ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile x.X !**

**Reviews, please =3 ?**


	6. Révélations

**Et voila enfin les révélations ! Suspense, suspense ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et composé essentiellement de dialogues, mais vous avez matière à lire, pas d'inquiétude !Merci encore pour les reviews^^ ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Louis… Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en priverait !

- Oui, mais, de bon matin tout de même…

- Will, je ne vois **toujours **pas en quoi c'est dérangeant !

Wilhelm s'apprêtait à riposter, mais renonça. Il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à son prince, devenu son époux la veille. Il sourit doucement et fit un signe de tête en signe d'abdication, le sourire de Ludwig s'étira et il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Sans aucune hésitation, et sans aucune pitié, le prince planta sa fourchette dans le fondu au chocolat qui se dressait fièrement dans son assiette. Il porta sa fourchette à présent dégoulinante de chocolat fondu à sa bouche et se délecta de ce met tandis que son mari hésitait encore à attaquer sa part.

- Franchement, Will… Pourquoi te refuses-tu une merveille pareille ? » commenta Ludwig.

- Hé bien, c'est assez lourd à digérer, alors en manger aussi tôt…

- N'importe quoi ! C'est comme le sexe ! Et est-ce que tu es malade à cause d'hier ou d'avant-hier soir ?!

- Heu…non. » Wilhelm ne voyait pas vraiment le lien entre la digestion et ce qui s'était passé la nuit passée, mais préféra se passer de commentaire. Il se décida enfin à prendre une bouchée de son fondant et murmura aux anges. « Mon dieu, ça devrait être interdit… ! »

Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, les fondants au chocolat en guise de petit déjeuner au lit, c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux après une longue nuit de noces.

* * *

Les deux époux se dirigèrent une fois habillés vers la salle du trône afin d'y obtenir les explications que la reine leur avait promis. Ludwig portait un ensemble turquoise en soie, mettant en valeur ses yeux avec une de ses fidèles capes de velours qu'il revêtait lors des grandes occasions. Wilhelm, lui, portait un ensemble bleu nuit, une cape bleue pâle drapée à partir de son épaule gauche (prêtée par son époux qui avait insisté). Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin la salle du trône, ils constatèrent que celle-ci avait changé, une table se trouvait au centre de la pièce, plusieurs chaises disposées autour, la reine Amalberga s'était déjà installée, son ami Jézabel à sa droite. A leur grande surprise, Dorothéa, Lisette et Julius y étaient assis également, et ils semblaient se demander pourquoi ils étaient là, sauf la sorcière. Le couple s'assit en silence, des regards furent échangés silencieusement avant qu'ils se posent tous dans un même mouvement sur Amalberga. Celle-ci resta silencieuse un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien, je suppose que la grande majorité des personnes présentes se demandent ce qui se passe réellement, et je vous dois donc une explication… Mais avant tout, je me dois de présenter enfin correctement mon ami… »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux blond clair avant que la reine ne reprenne.

« Jézabel n'est pas n'importe qui… Il est l'Oracle _Sen' Ken_*. »

Julius sursauta en entendant le nom, ce qui fit sourire Dorothéa. Wilhelm et Ludwig se regardèrent atterrés, cet homme, oracle ? C'était assez difficile à croire, mais après tout, ils en avaient vu d'assez belle, donc pourquoi pas.

- Un oracle ?! » s'exclama Lisette. « Vous voulez dire, un de ces hurluberlus qui voient tout et savent tout sur tout ?! »

- LISETTE !!! SURVEILLE TON LANGAGE !!!! » s'emporta Dorothéa, rouge de colère.

Jézabel rit doucement, la reine en fit de même et elle attendit que le calme revienne avant de reprendre ses explications.

« Il a les pouvoirs d'un oracle, mais il n'est pas tout puissant, comme les croyances populaires le disent. Il peut voir les futurs susceptibles de se réaliser, mais ça, il vous l'expliquera mieux que moi. » Elle marqua une pause. « Voyez-vous, Jézabel et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et il me devait une faveur. Quand je suis parti te chercher, Lou, je m'en suis souvenue, et je me suis dit qu'aller lui demander son aide était la meilleure solution… Etant donné que je pouvais bien attendre au moins dix ans avant que tu ne choisisses enfin une épouse et t'en imposer une aurait nuit à ton bonheur et au bien-être du pays. Je voulais vraiment trouver un compromis qui te permette d'avoir ta descendance avec la personne que tu aimes…» Elle se tourna vers son ami. « Je te laisse la suite, après tout, c'est toi l'expert. »

Un silence de mort suivit cette phrase, et toute l'attention se porta sur l'interpelé, qui avait toujours un sourire serein plaqué sur le visage. Il se leva et commença enfin à parler.

« J'aimerais juste expliquer quelques choses avant de vous dévoiler le plan que mon amie Amalberga et moi avons mis en place. Il n'y a pas de futur écrit à l'avance, certaines choses sont parfois inévitables, certes, c'est ce que l'on appelle communément la **fatalité**. Ce qui écrit votre futur sont les choix que vous faites et les actions que vous menez à bien. Pour mieux illustrer ces propos : imaginez que la vie et un chemin à plusieurs directions, selon les directions que vous prenez, ce que vous trouverez au bout sera différent, il arrive que deux branches mènent à la même chose, mais le chemin que vous aurez parcouru pour y arriver vous aura forgé une expérience particulière. Je suis capable de voir les futurs qui pourront prendre place selon certaines conditions, et de voir les futurs alternatifs, comme une histoire que l'on réécrirait en commençant par « et si… ». Mes pouvoirs me permettent également de connaître très bien une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré, ainsi que de protéger quelqu'un de toute sorte de pistage ou maléfice, d'essence, mes pouvoir ont une valeur positive. »

Il s'arrêta un instant et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentes. Ludwig, Wilhelm et Lisette buvaient ses paroles, Julius le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs, Dorothéa le regardait le rouge au joues et Amalberga paraissait sereine.

« Cependant, je ne puis voir un futur me concernant moi-même. Pendant longtemps, j'étais l'oracle d'un roi qui se servait de moi pour mieux conquérir des pays voisins. J'étais persuadé que je resterais à jamais son esclave, mais un jour, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer à une nouvelle conquête, je le prévins que s'attaquer au pays qu'il visait le mènerait à sa perte. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Et quelques temps plus tard, son propre pays fut envahit par les troupes ennemis. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais le commandant de ses armées était la reine Amalberga. » Tous tournèrent la tête, incrédules, vers elle. « C'était il y a aujourd'hui 24 ans. » précisa-t-il. « Lorsque je fus découvert, j'ai cru qu'elle ferait de moi son oracle personnel si elle ne me tuait pas. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise… »

Ses mains se mirent à briller, il les joignit et les écarta doucement. La pièce fut alors baignée d'une étrange lumière bleue, et une sorte de miroir de lumière apparut des mains de l'oracle. Ils purent tous voir les souvenirs de Jézabel comme s'il regardait un film.

_**Flashback**_

_- Tu es un oracle ? Intéressant, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas une arnaque ? » demanda une Amalberga plus jeune._

_- Vous voyez cette marque, près de mon cou ? » demanda un jeune garçon blond enchaîné. « L'hirondelle est un symbole de bien car elle annonce le retour du printemps, et elle semble sortir d'un nuage… »_

_- Et alors ?_

_- C'est tout simplement un signe de connaissance, car un oiseau volant très haut dans le ciel est un signe d'intelligence dans certaines cultures… En fait, elle vole au-dessus de ce nuage, et elle voit tout ce qui ce passe en bas, tout comme moi, je vois tout et connais bien des choses sans avoir été en contact avec celle-ci…_

_- Si tu es si puissant, pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais enfui ? Ou envoyer balader ce gros ballot ?_

_Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux en soupirant._

_« Je ne suis pas maître de mon propre destin, c'est tout… » répondit-il d'une voix lasse._

_La jeune Amalberga sembla réfléchir un instant et sortit un pistolet de sa manche, le petit Jézabel ne leva même pas les yeux lorsqu'elle le visa et tira. Mais se fut la chaîne qui fut détruite._

_« Alors deviens-le, aujourd'hui. » dit-elle simplement._

_Il regarda sa chaîne avant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds._

_- Je suis peut-être une grosse bourrine, mais des injustices pareilles m'écœurent, je pense qu'on devrait tous pouvoir faire sa vie et ses propre choix ! _

_- Vous… Vous me laissez partir ?!_

_- Disons que c'est à charge de revanche, tu as une dette envers moi à présent ! » répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Puisque tu as beaucoup de pouvoir, ça ne devrait pas être dur de garder contact avec moi. »_

_Elle lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et l'aida à se relever. Elle s'apprêta à partir._

_- Attendez, dites-moi votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît !_

_- Bah ? T'es pas sensé le savoir ?!_

_- Je le connais… Mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre bouche._

_- Bon, c'est Amalberga. Je suis la reine Amalberga ! Et toi ? J'aimerais tout de même me souvenir de toi vu que tu m'en dois une !_

_- On m'appelle Jézabel._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Les images s'effacèrent, mais la lumière demeura. La puissance et la douce chaleur de celle-ci emplissait la salle et les personnes présentes dans une quiétude totale.

« Nous avons tout deux gardé contact grâce aux lettres que nous échangions via un faucon. » précisa Jézabel.

Ludwig tilta à cette remarque, il avait bien quelques souvenirs d'un faucon d'un blanc immaculé qui venait régulièrement apporter une lettre à sa mère, mais il ne dit rien. Julius, lui, commençait à comprendre certaines choses, dont le détour qu'avait fait la reine lorsqu'ils étaient partie chercher Ludwig, elle leur avait demandé de l'attendre et était revenu un bon moment plus tard accompagné de l'oracle ici présent. Mais il ne s'était douté de rien, l'énergie qu'il dégage est différente de celle des sorciers qu'il avait croisé, et il manquait encore d'expérience.

« En ce qui vous concerne en ce moment, nous nous sommes revus il y a quelques jours, et elle m'a demandé de lui rendre à mon tour ce fameux service. Comme elle l'a dit il y a quelques instants, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour marier son fils au plus vite, qu'il ait une descendance quelque soit la personne qu'il épouserait… » des coups d'œil peu discrets en direction du jeune couple furent jetés. « …Et que cela n'altère pas au bien-être du pays. Alors je lui ais montré quelques futurs qui vous attendait tous ici présents selon certaines initiatives… et malgré sa fin heureuse pour son fils, l'un d'eux l'a beaucoup perturbé. »

Tout le monde regarda alors la reine qui semblait attristée, elle perturbée ?! Ils avaient tous, même Dorothéa (car elle n'était pas au courant de tout), du mal à le croire.

« Amalberga m'a donc demandé s'il y avait un moyen plus rapide, et bien moins douloureux pour vous tous, sans pour autant tomber dans la facilité… Je savais que si vous étiez brutalement séparés, Ludwig, Wilhelm, cela vous permettrais d'être plus clair avec vous-même dans vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais pour vous, prince Ludwig, afin que vous soyez encore plus conscient de l'importance de votre valet dans votre vie dans cette alternative, il fallait susciter votre jalousie. C'est pourquoi nous avons inventé cette histoire d'un éventuel mariage entre lui et Amanda. En ce qui te concerne, Wilhelm, tu étais trop doux, tu manquais d'assurance pour ton futur rôle, c'est pourquoi la broche enchantée que t'a offerte le jeune Julius m'a facilité la tâche… Vu qu'elle pouvait déjà te donner plus de force de caractère…»

« Ah bon, elle fait vraiment ça ?! » s'exclama Wilhelm, l'interrompant.

La reine se retint de rire tandis que Julius, Lisette et Dorothéa tombaient à la renverse avec leur chaise. Ludwig se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main droite.

- Mais enfin, Wilhelm !! Tu n'as pas lu toute les instructions que je t'ai donné ou quoi ?! » s'emporta Julius.

- Ben… Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps… » répondit-il gêné, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. « Je sais juste pour les intentions des personnes extérieurs… » Julius soupira et demanda s'il pouvait expliquer le principe avant de reprendre le sujet principal.

- Je vous jure… Le lion fait un peu la même chose que sa barbe postiche à Barbe bleue, même si tu es de nature douce et tranquille, il puise dans ta force de caractère intérieur et te donne le sens de la répartie face aux autres. La biche, elle, sert plutôt de messager et guide, si tu es perdu ou piéger, elle prendra une forme immatérielle, comme le fantôme d'une biche mais doré, et elle te guidera là où tu veux ou dois aller. Elle peut aussi guider d'autres personnes à toi ou transmettre certaines de tes paroles. »

- C'était donc ça… » murmura le prince pour lui-même, se remémorant la soirée d'il y a deux jours.

- Vous pouvez reprendre, maître… » dit timidement le jeune garçon à Jézabel, faisant sourire ce dernier.

- Merci, mais avant, je vais vous montrer ce que vous avez évité, cela vous permettra de comprendre d'autres choses.

Le miroir de lumière se remit à briller plus fortement et de nouvelles images apparurent. Ils virent Ludwig, suivit de Wilhelm et Lisette, tous à cheval, sous une pluie battante. Lisette tenait contre elle une petite personne emmitouflée dans sa cape rouge.

« C'est ce qui serait arrivé si Amalberga ne vous avait pas ramené au royaume, lorsque vous voyagiez encore à la recherche d'une épouse... Dorothéa serait tombé très malade, une maladie propre aux sorciers. Son corps d'enfant n'aurait plus supporté une telle puissance magique en elle, et l'aurait rendu extrêmement vulnérable, ça aurait commencé à la dévorer de l'intérieur… Lorsque nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans le même carrosse, il y a quelques jours, je l'ai discrètement soigné lors du voyage du retour. » expliqua-t-il.

* * *

_Les trois cavaliers continuaient de galoper aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient à la recherche d'un abri et d'un médecin, mais il était en pleine montagne, et le village qu'ils apercevaient se trouvait au-delà d'un ravin. Le détour allait énormément les retarder, et en plus d'être tremper jusqu'aux os, ils étaient épuisés._

_- Hé Ludwig ! » cria Lisette d'une voix forcée. « Dorothéa est brulante et elle respire très faiblement ! Il faut vraiment la mettre à l'abri et la réchauffée !! »_

_- Je sais ! Mais avec l'orage qui se prépare, s'abriter sous un arbre est trop risqué ! » répondit le prince._

_- Il y a peut-être des grottes dans le coin… » commença Wilhelm._

_Soudain, deux attelages apparurent non loin, ils prenaient un virage serré car s'ils le prenaient mal, ils finissaient dans le ravin et la pluie ne les aidait pas. L'espoir anima le petit groupe qui alla à leur rencontre. Mais dès qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, un animal passa à toute vitesse devant l'un des attelages et affola les chevaux, le cochet perdit le contrôle et tomba de son poste, mais l'attelage commençait à se pencher dangereusement vers le vide. Ils accélérèrent alors leur cadence, Lisette alla aider le cochet tandis que Ludwig tentait de ramener les chevaux vers eux afin d'éviter la chute et Wilhelm aida les gens à l'intérieur à sortir et fit ensuite signe à l'attelage derrière de s'arrêter. Tout semblait s'arranger, mais un éclair traversa le ciel et le bruit que fit le tonnerre affola à nouveaux les chevaux.  
Dans la panique, personne ne remarqua que les liens de l'attelage ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil, Lisette avait délaissé sa monture afin de confier Dorothéa aux passagers de l'autres, pour qu'elle soit un peu au chaud, Ludwig, ayant quitté sa monture également, tentait de calmer à nouveau les cheveux et Wilhelm éloignait les passagers qu'il avait aidé. Il fut le seul à remarquer la gravité de la situation lorsqu'il se retourna afin de vérifier si son prince allait bien. Le valet descendit de cheval afin de mieux s'emparer des rennes des chevaux encore attachés, puis il réalisa que le prince risquait d'être percuté et de tomber dans le ravin si tout lâchait maintenant. Il se précipita alors et poussa Ludwig de toutes ses forces sur le côté, le roux n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit une fois remis de son choc que les derniers liens rompirent. L'attelage glissa rapidement à cause de la route humide, il fit un virage sur lui-même et le pauvre valet n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Il fut percuté de plein fouet et fit un vol plané, avant de tomber étrangement lentement dans le ravin, l'attelage avec lui, alors que le prince l'appelait désespérément de tous ses poumons. _

L'image changea et la scène se déroula dans ce qui semblait être une petite chambre dans une ferme.

_Dorothéa continuait de trembler violement malgré les couvertures et la paille qui la couvrait, ses yeux étaient écarquillés de manière inquiétante et elle respirait à peine. Lisette se tenait à ses côtés, lui tenant une main, le visage enfouie dans l'autre, des cernes et des traces de larmes visibles. Le prince étaient debout à côté du lit, les yeux rouges et cernés, il semblait cependant inquiet de l'état de la petite sorcière._

_« Mon prince… » _

_Tout deux sursautèrent en entendant ce léger murmure et se rapprochèrent de Dorothéa._

_- Dorothéa ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'entends ? » demanda Lisette, la voix pleine de larmes._

_- Li…sette… » articula-t-elle faiblement en guise de réponse._

_Les deux ne purent retenir un soupir de soulagement. Ludwig porta doucement une main à son front, il semblait moins chaud vu l'expression de soulagement qui envahit son visage._

_- Je suis…désolée…_

_- Tais-toi, enfin ! » dit le prince. « Je sais que tu es maso, mais là, vu ton état, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes !_

_- Inutile… Je vais mourir… » Les deux se figèrent._

_- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! » répondit Lisette. « Tu vas t'en sortir, tu en as vu des pires !! »_

_- Ne joue pas avec ça !! On vient de… » le prince s'interrompit et prit son visage dans ses mains pour se calmer._

_- C'est ironique… » reprit Dorothéa comme si de rien n'était. « Je croyais pouvoir refaire ma vie et la vivre pleinement, mais finalement… » sa voix était à peine un murmure. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je suis… sincèrement touchée, mais… j'aurais aimé… »_

_Elle ne put achever sa phrase, ses yeux se fermèrent tous seuls. Puis, une lumière émana de sa poitrine, éblouissant un instant Ludwig et Lisette. Lorsqu'ils rouvrir les yeux, il ne restait plus rien de Dorothéa, quelques lucioles de lumières restait, et ils virent un petit papillon de lumière partir par la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans la nuit.  
Les jambes du prince ne le supportèrent plus et il s'effondra à genoux, des larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. La chasseuse de prime resta silencieuse, puis, des larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle disait…_

_« C'est pas juste… C'est pas juste… Pourquoi… »_

_Elle s'effondra là où la sorcière avait été allongée._

_**« POURQUOI ?! »**_

_Leur cri déchira la nuit._

* * *

Le silence était devenu plus que lord dans la salle à présent. Lisette avait porté ses mains à sa bouche, les yeux de Dorothéa étaient plus qu'humides, Julius était livide, ainsi que Wilhelm et Ludwig, et étaient eux aussi au bord des larmes. Le prince s'empara alors de la main de son époux en reprenant son souffle et la serra de toutes ses forces. La reine avait détourné le regard, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait cela, et voir son fils souffrir autant, même si ce n'était pas totalement « réel » lui serrait le cœur.

« Je sais que c'est un choc pour vous tous, après tout, vous venez tout juste d'échapper à cela… Cependant, tu ne serais pas mort, Wilhelm. »

Tous le regardèrent l'oracle à cette annonce.

« Je vais me contenter de faire défiler certaines images en vous expliquant ce qui aurait suivit… Je crois que vous êtes assez bouleversés. Après cet accident et la mort de Dorothéa, toi Lisette, tu aurais choisi de redevenir une chasseuse de prime cruelle et sans pitié, jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses tuer par un autre qui avait pris la même cible que toi. » Lisette déglutit, elle avait eu chaud. « Ludwig, tu serais retourné ici, et aurait pris le pouvoir sans prendre épouse. Tu aurais bien pris en charge le pays, mais tu n'aurais plus eu goût à rien, tu serais devenu une coquille vide… Julius, tu aurais entrepris de terminer ta formation de sorcier, puis tu serais revenu et aurais épousé Grëtel, comme tu t'apprêtes à le faire…»

Des images illustrèrent chacun de ses propos, ce qui donna des sueurs froides aux spectateurs face à certaines scènes.

« Quant à toi, Wilhelm, ta chute ne lui aura miraculeusement pas été fatale, mais tu aurais perdu la mémoire et aurais été en partie défiguré. De plus, tu n'aurais jamais été vraiment le même, car tu aurais dû survivre seul pendant plusieurs années. Tu serais devenu bien plus froid, même si ta générosité naturelle était toujours présente en toi. Tu aurais appris un peu de magie, ne pouvant pas totalement la maîtrisé, tu te serais concentré sur les potions et l'alchimie. Le seul point réellement positif est que plus jamais personne ne se serait servi de toi et tu serais devenu bien plus entreprenant… »

Des images d'un Wilhelm à l'allure bien plus dure défilèrent, les cheveux courts, des bandages couvrant son œil droit, il était également armé jusqu'aux dents. Un frisson parcouru l'assemblée en voyant cela, ce n'était effectivement pas du tout le Will qu'ils connaissaient ! Pourtant, Ludwig fut un peu interpelé.

« Ludwig et toi vous seriez retrouvé par hasard, aux yeux de certains, mais vous ne vous seriez pas immédiatement reconnu, bien sûr… Ce n'est que lors d'une embuscade dans laquelle aurait été pris le roi que tu aurais retrouvé quelques vagues souvenirs en allant l'aider. Vous auriez alors fait plus ample connaissance, et seriez devenu très proche. Vous vous seriez petit à petit rendu compte de qui vous étiez et aurait pu vous marier, comme hier… Mais vous auriez vécu six ans de souffrances et perdu beaucoup pour en arriver là. Et puis, je m'excuse de ce que je vais dire, mais Will aurait été bien plus sauvage… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » le couple rougit à cette remarque.

Ludwig serra une nouvelle fois la main de Wilhelm dans la sienne. Il ressentit alors une grande reconnaissance pour sa mère… Bien qu'il ne veuille jamais l'admettre à voix haute, il était soulagé d'avoir évité tant de souffrance et que Dorothéa et Lisette soient toujours vivantes. Tous ressentaient le même soulagement, certains avaient bien failli passer à côté d'un grand bonheur.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons mis en place une telle mise en scène. Les potions que je t'ai fait boire, Wilhelm, t'ont rendu tel que tu l'aurais été dans ce futur sur de court lap de temps, et je t'endormais dans la journée afin que tu ne te poses pas trop de questions, il fallait que cela se passe ainsi. Et lors de la cérémonie d'hier, j'ai eu recours à un sort bien particulier : il lie à jamais les deux êtres unis par ce rituel, leur amour ne faiblira jamais, et tant que l'un de vous deux vivra, il y aura ne chance de sauver l'autre, même s'il est aux portes de la mort…

- Vous êtes vraiment incroyable… » soupira Julius, admiratif.

- Heu, excusez-moi… Mais, et Amanda ? Quel a été son rôle ? » demanda Wilhelm.

- Amanda n'est pas ma vraie fille, en réalité, je l'ai adoptée… Et son chant peut avoir beaucoup d'effet sur les émotions et bien d'autres choses, c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait venir au bal et au mariage. »

Dorothéa sembla ravie d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant biologique, ce qui amusa beaucoup les personnes présentes.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne comprends pas… » prononça solennellement Ludwig, attirant l'attention. « Vous avez parlez de descendance à un moment je crois… mais je suppose que ce seront les enfants de Julius et Grëtel qui prendront la relève, à moins que l'on adopte un enfant, c'est ça ? »

Sa mère et Jézabel échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice, et cette fois-ci, ce fut sa mère qui répondit en premier.

- En fait, il m'avait déjà révélé que vous auriez eu un jour vos propres enfants… J'avoue que j'ai moi-même été très surprise… » Commença-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me suis arrangé pour que celui qui puisse porter l'enfant boive une potion à effet permanent. Cette grossesse est très particulière, elle n'a en grande partie rien à voir avec celle des femmes, je vous rassure sur ce point.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez ! » s'écria la reine. « Votre premier enfant est déjà conçu, et comme tout s'est bien déroulé lors du mariage, il se développera très bien !! »

Le silence régna après cette déclaration. Lisette et Julius se demandèrent qui allait être la « mère ». Ludwig et Wilhelm se regardèrent droit dans les yeux un moment, puis le regard du brun se pose sur le ventre de son conjoint en rougissant. Le teint du prince rivalisait avec celui des tomates bien mûres, ce qui donna au petit magicien et au chaperon rouge la réponse à leur question muette.

**« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???!!! » **

* * *

**Rahlala, finalement, l'épilogue ne sera pas le prochain chapitre à venir xD ! Attendez-vous à un autre chapitre, peut-être plus court ^^", avant ! L'écriture, c'est de la magie indépendante, ça vous prend comme ça, et vous avez un truc souvent différent de ce que vous aviez prévi x3 !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews, please !**


	7. Amours heureux

**Et voila, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je posterais l'épilogue dès que je l'aurais écrit^^. J'ai tout de même été émue de bouclé ce chapitre... alors je sens que ça va être les grosses larmes avec l'épilogue xD ! Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, celui-ci est un peu court^^".**

**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui laissent des reviews, bonne lecture !!**

* * *

Wilhelm avait du mal à se remettre de la nouvelle, lui, l'éternel maladroit et trop gentil valet avait fait un enfant à son prince, son époux… C'était invraisemblable ! Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier lui parlait. Une tape derrière la tête le ramena à la réalité.

- Will ! C'est **MOI** qui suis enceint !! Je t'interdis de t'évanouir !! » s'énerva Ludwig.

- Je suis désolé ! J'ai juste… du mal à le croire ! Notre propre enfant… !!!

- Moi, j'ai plutôt du mal à croire que c'est Louis qui est enceint. » chuchota Julius.

Lisette ricana à la pensée que son ami d'enfance ait réussi à dominer ce prince sadique, mais elle se réjouit pour Will, elle savait qu'il aimait les enfants et que fonder une famille avait toujours été un de ses rêves. L'idée d'avoir des enfants ne lui avait jamais traversé, mais à présent, l'ancienne tueuse à gages se posa la question.

- Comment ?! » demanda Ludwig à l'oracle. « Comment est-ce possible ?! Et… pourquoi moi ???!! »

- En quoi cette grossesse sera-t-elle différente de celle d'une femme ? » demanda à son tour Wilhelm.

- Du calme ! » s'écria la reine Amalberga. « Chaque chose à la fois ! Julius, Lisette, je vous prierais de partir. Merci d'être venu. »

Les deux interpelés obéirent et quittèrent la salle du trône. Une fois dehors, ils aperçurent Hansel et Grëtel, tout les deux assis dans un coin, ils les attendaient depuis un moment. Lorsque Julius annonça qu'ils avaient découvert des choses incroyables, le frère et la sœur furent très intéressés par le récit de leur maître et ils se dirigèrent tout les quatre vers les cuisines. Hansel se demanda brièvement pourquoi Lisette se montrait si affectueuse, plus démonstrative que d'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ludwig et Wilhelm ne bougèrent pas de leur place lorsque le jeune sorcier et le petit chaperon rouge sortirent de la salle, ils attendaient tout deux impatiemment le pourquoi du comment de cette soudaine grossesse.

- Lou, tu te souviens du premier jour du bal ? Avant que tu ne quittes la salle, tu te sentais mal physiquement, non ? » demanda Amalberga.

- Oui, je m'en souviens ! J'ai eu une affreuse nausée…

- Hé bien, cela venait de la boisson que tu avais bue un peu avant qu'Amanda ne chante. » expliqua-t-elle.

- J'y avais mis une potion qui a rendu ton corps fécond, tout comme une femme, il y aura des périodes dans le mois où tu pourras porter un enfant. » commença Jézabel.

- Par pitié, ne me dites pas que je vais être réglé !! »s'écria le roux. « Et puis, pourquoi moi ?! Il fallait que ce soit obligatoirement moi ?? »

- Parce que vous êtes le plus sensible aux esprits des deux. » reprit l'oracle. « Cette potion ne marche pas sur n'importe qui, il faut une certaine sensibilité aux esprits, aimer sincèrement son partenaire… le reste est trop compliqué. Mais vous étiez le plus enclin à pouvoir porter un enfant. »

- En quoi le fait d'être sensible aux esprits est-il lié ? » demanda Wilhelm.

- Parce que le bébé ne se développe pas tout à fait dans le ventre de l'homme enceint. » dit Dorothéa. « Le ventre est le lien principal entre le parent porteur et l'enfant, mais ce n'est pas comme chez une femme. C'est bien ça, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Jézabel.

- A peu près, en vérité, Ludwig, vous allez être plus en contact avec l'âme, non, l'esprit de votre futur enfant. Vous allez voir l'esprit de votre enfant grandir, vous le verrez prendre forme, comme un petit fantôme. Vous pourrez également remarquer qu'un fil rouge partant de son futur nombril sera relié à votre ventre.

- Comme le fil rouge qui vous relie, vous et Will depuis votre mariage. » fit remarquer sa mère en souriant.

- L'esprit de votre futur bébé sera enveloppé dans une bulle protectrice qui est votre ventre et l'amour de Wilhelm. Votre ventre ne grossira pas comme celui d'une femme le ferait, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout vous sera épargné : vous aurez des nausées, des sautes d'humeurs, votre appétit augmentera au fil des mois… Vous ne pourrez plus vous permettre certaines choses à partir d'aujourd'hui, l'alcool par exemple.

- Et plus de partie de jambes en l'air à partir du quatrième mois ! » s'exclama Dorothéa, donnant envie à Will de se cacher sous la table, et celle de la frapper à Ludwig.

- Mais tu ne seras pas le seul affecté par ta grossesse : Will aussi. » ajouta la reine. « Il se montrera encore plus attentif et protecteur que la normale… et il en baveras encore plus, parce que tu es déjà insupportable quand tu t'y mets en temps normal, mais alors si tu es enceint !! Je te souhaite bon courage, mon gendre ! »

Ludwig fut partagé entre la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour elle, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, et l'envie de lui en coller une pour toutes les remarques qu'elle faisait devant son époux en le charriant. Wilhelm était plus qu'heureux de cette nouvelle, mais il pressentit que ce ne serait pas de tout repos, il songea également à s'organiser pour avoir toute sorte de plats pour son époux quand sa grossesse sera avancée, des fois qu'il veuille des fraises en hiver, par exemple… Quoique, ça avait été son lot quotidien pendant des années, alors il fallait se préparer à plus absurde.

- Et pour l'accouchement… ? » risqua le brun.

- Ce sera sans doute assez douloureux, mais ce n'est pas du tout le même genre d'accouchement que celui auquel vous pensez. » le rassura Jézabel. « Vous saurez tout deux instinctivement quoi faire, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ludwig soupira de soulagement, son père lui avait un jour raconté comment s'était passé l'accouchement de sa mère le jour où il avait choisit de naître. Apparemment, les domestiques ont cru que le château allait s'écrouler tant elle hurlait, et son père avait eu les os d'un bras et d'une main broyés quand il a pris la main de sa femme, voulant la soutenir. Au moins, il éviterait peut-être de faire vivre ça à son pauvre Will, il lui en avait assez fait voir comme ça.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, et les époux décidèrent de se retirer, souhaitant être un peu seuls tout les deux. Ludwig hésita un moment, puis serra sa mère dans ses bras en guise de remerciement. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux, heureuse pour son enfant, avant d'être reine et commandante d'armées… elle était une mère, après tout.  
Jézabel ne tarda pas à quitter la salle du trône également, il marcha un moment dans le couloir avant de s'apercevoir que Dorothéa lui courait après. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui dit :

- Je ne savais pas pour cette maladie… Merci infiniment !

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » lui répondit-il simplement. Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Je… ça va vous paraître bizarre, voire déplacé sans doute… Mais, je crois que… Je vous aime. Est-ce que ça vous dérange… ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras. La sorcière ne savait pas comment réagir, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge sur le coup de l'émotion.

- Je peux attendre. » lui murmura-t-il. « Lorsque ton corps sera à nouveau celui d'une adulte, je te prendrais pour épouse… Je ne vieillis pas aussi vite qu'une personne normale, tout comme toi.» il se détacha d'elle et planta son regard dans celui, plein de larmes, de Dorothéa. « Tu grandiras vite, mais tu vieilliras lentement. Nous pourrons faire notre vie à deux. »

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la petite fille, qui pourtant souriait de bonheur, elle savait que tout irait bien.

* * *

Les deux jeunes mariés s'étaient installés dans l'herbe, au milieu du jardin, c'était une très belle journée, et l'endroit était calme. Wilhelm s'était assis sur les talons, Ludwig allongé, la tête sur ses genoux, il caressait doucement les cheveux roux.

- Honnêtement, Louis, n'es-tu pas heureux ? » demanda-t-il, préférant ne pas garder ses doutes pour lui.

- Bien sûr que si… C'est juste que ça fait bizarre, pour moi, du moins… Tu comprends, non ?

Ludwig se sentait gagné par le sommeil, il n'était pourtant pas spécialement fatigué. Mais il était si bien, la présence de son amour près de lui, la douce chaleur… Il se sentit envahi par un bien-être et s'endormi doucement. Le brun le regarda attendri et continua de lui caresser les cheveux. Il hésita une minute, puis il posa très doucement une main sur le ventre de son époux. Etrangement, il sentit quelque chose, c'était indéfinissable… Comme si petite étoile brillait sous ses doigts et lui disait « je suis là ».

« Oui, tout ira bien… » dit-il doucement.

_Ludwig se sentait bien, il était entouré d'une douce chaleur… Etrangement, il savait qu'il était sous l'eau, mais il pouvait bien respirer. La présence d'autres personnes se fit sentir, et il ouvrit les yeux par réflexe. Wilhelm était allongé à ses côtés, le tenant dans ses bras, ses cheveux flottant avec les siens dans cette eau baignée de lumière… Le prince entendit un léger rire et un petit gémissement. Il baissa le regard et vit deux petites lumières, une blanche et une rouge entre son époux et lui. Puis, il entendit une petite voix dire :_

_«Papas ! »_

Wilhelm sentit son époux bouger légèrement et pousser un gémissement, il posa sa main au-dessus de ses yeux pour qu'il ne soit pas éblouit par le soleil s'il ouvrait les yeux. Le roux prit sa main et se redressa en se frottant les yeux avant de se blottir dans les bras du brun.

- Il y en a deux. » dit-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

- Nous allons avoir des jumeaux, il y a au moins une fille. » affirma-t-il.

- Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Will, curieux.

- J'ai fait un rêve, et j'ai vu deux petites lumières près de mon ventre… Et j'ai entendu une voix de petite fille.

Ludwig regarda à nouveau son ventre et les vit à nouveau, plus faiblement, mais il sentait qu'elles étaient là, près d'eux. Will le regarda un instant, et instinctivement, il tendit la main vers elles, ce qui surprit légèrement Louis.

« Je sens qu'il y a de la vie… mais comme elle est encore toute petite, je n'en distingue pas deux différentes… »

Le brun lui adressa ensuite son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser. Ils allaient être heureux, ils le savaient tout les deux.

_**

* * *

**_

Huit mois plus tard…

Ludwig était installé tranquillement dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Wilhelm, un livre en main. Bien que son ventre n'ait pris aucun volume, il se sentait lourd et fatigué… Les deux bébés s'étaient très bien développés, il savait depuis deux mois déjà que ce seraient des jumelles. Chaque fois qu'il regardait son ventre, il pouvait voir deux petits bébés se tenant la main, recroquevillés, entourés d'une aura protectrice. Il s'agissait d'une projection de leurs esprits, et il ressentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à les mettre au monde, elles étaient toutes les deux déjà assez grandes… Wilhelm avait un peu paniqué lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que la naissance serait plus tôt que prévu, mais Jézabel leur avait assuré que cela ne poserait aucun problème. Louis était d'ailleurs reconnaissant pour le cadeau de mariage que lui avait offert Dorothéa, 8 mois plus tôt : un bracelet qui lui indiquait par des vibrations et les couleurs changeantes des pierres si son mari avait des ennuis sans qu'il ne lui dise, ou si les bébés qu'il portait avaient des problèmes.

Il s'était passé bien des choses durant ces huit derniers mois, il était officiellement roi, à présent, mais à cause de sa grossesse avancée, il devait rester dans le repos le plus complet. Du coup, c'était Will qui s'y collait. Heureusement, ce dernier avait pris plus d'assurance et savait s'imposer lorsqu'il était dans sa fonction de « second » roi. Sinon, il était toujours le même avec lui, le pauvre en avait vu durant les cinq derniers mois… Ludwig avait fait de gros efforts pour ne pas être trop dur avec lui, mais ses envies changeaient sans cesse : il y a quelques semaines, il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de poisson, mais finalement, l'odeur lui avait donné la nausée et son pauvre mari avait dû lui chercher un faisan… Alors qu'il détestait ça avant. De plus, ses sautes d'humeurs n'étaient plus contôlables depuis le troisième mois, ce qui ne déstabilisait pas que Will, d'ailleurs. Il avait cependant eu assez de chance avec les nausées matinales, elles n'avaient pas été insupportables, elles lui avaient pour la plupart du temps passé assez vite. Wilhelm était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, ça le touchait ou l'énervait selon son humeur.  
Lisette était parti pendant quelques temps avec Hansel, ce qui avait été plus ou moins une façon à eux de faire une « lune de miel », ils étaient revenus avec une bague en pendentif tout les deux. Ils ont même sous-entendu vouloir des enfants aussi, mais ça, le nouveau roi n'en savait pas plus… Sa mère était cependant restée au palais, elle disait prendre du bon temps ici, pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle qui bossait dans ce bahut ! Julius avait continué à étudier la magie avec Jézabel et Dorothéa, celle-ci commençait à grandir d'ailleurs. Lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait prit quelques centimètres suffisait à la mettre dans un état d'euphorie avancé, son corps prenait très doucement quelques courbes, qu'on ne remarquait que si elle portait des vêtements près du corps (ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement depuis). Tout le monde était satisfait de sa situation, est rien ne semblait susceptible de tout gâché.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le dit Wilhelm entrer accompagné de sa belle-mère, Amalberga, tout deux venait voir s'il allait bien. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et se permit un soupir, il avait hâte que Ludwig puisse à nouveau s'assoir dans un de ses fichus trônes, il commençait à être saturé de la diplomatie. Amalberga était là pour l'aider de temps en temps, mais il voulait tout de même essayer de régler les choses seul si son époux n'était pas en état de se joindre à lui pour des discours ennuyeux à mourir ou autre charabia qui nécessitait trois heures de décodage pour deviner où l'interlocuteur voulait en venir…  
Les trois discutaient tranquillement quand tout à coup, Ludwig se plia en deux de douleur. C'était bien sûr signe qu'il allait mettre au monde les jumelles, sa mère courut chercher les trois sorciers tandis que Wilhelm restait auprès de lui. La douleur sembla s'atténuer mais elle était toujours bien présente, Louis serra la main de son mari dans la sienne, essayant de ne pas lui broyer la main. Il remarqua que le lien rouge semblait tirait les bébés hors de son ventre, l'enveloppe protectrice entourant l'esprit de ses enfants brillaient de plus en plus fort, Wilhelm semblait le voir également, car il porta une main devant ses yeux, ébloui. Instinctivement, il tendit les bras vers elles, Will en fit de même, il laissa s'échapper un dernier cri de douleur lors de la dernière vague et tout s'arrêta. Wilhelm se précipita sur son époux et se calma, il allait bien… Et il tenait un nouveau né dans ses bras, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait le deuxième dans ses bras et soupira de soulagement. Les deux bébés bougèrent légèrement et poussèrent un cri ensemble.

Lorsque Ludwig retrouva complètement ses esprits, il était entouré par beaucoup de monde, mais son regard se porta immédiatement sur Wilhelm qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, lui souriant tendrement, et le deuxième, dans les bras de sa mère. Jézabel lui passa une serviette fraîche sur le front et lui dit que tout était en ordre. Will choisit ce moment pour l'embrasser doucement et lui confia leur fille « ainée », qu'il serra tendrement contre lui après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Amalberga semblait déjà devenir gaga de ses deux nouvelles petites-filles, Dorothéa avait apporté des couvertures spéciales pour les enveloppés, car ils étaient encore en hiver, bien que la chambre soit bien chauffée, cela n'empêchait pas d'éventuels refroidissements. Lisette s'approcha timidement de l'ancienne reine afin de voir de plus près une des petites, et elle sembla fondre en la voyant, Hansel avait l'air très attendri aussi. Julius et Grëtel demandèrent à les voir aussi, et tout deux sous entendirent qu'ils valaient mieux qu'elles tiennent un peu plus de Wilhelm, niveau caractère, que Ludwig… Lui et sa mère suffisaient, si en plus il y en avait deux nouvelles !!

« Alors, vous allez enfin nous dire comment elles s'appellent ? » demanda Amalberga.

Wilhelm prit sa fille cadette dans ses bras et se rapprocha de Ludwig qui tenait déjà leur fille aînée.

« Nous vous présentons _**Blanche-Rose**_ et _**Rose-Rouge**__._ »

* * *

**Héhé, clin d'oeil à un conte de ces chers frères Grimms pour les noms des filles^^. J'ai oublié de le précisé dans le chapitre précédent mais "Sen'Ken" (nom officiel de l'oracle Jézabel) veut dire "sagesse", connaissance"... en Japonais (pas super original, désolée...).****Le prologue ne devrait pas tarder à venir^^. J'espère que vous avez aimé =D !**

**Reviews, please ! **


	8. Epilogue

**Mon ventre me fait mal au moment où j'écris ces lignes... Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette histoire. C'est la première histoire à chapitres que j'achève, je suis tout de même assez émue.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wilhelm balaya du regard le jardin, il marcha doucement, continuant de scruter autour de lui. Il entendit un bruit, fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et se retourna au dernier moment pour attraper une boule d'énergie rousse qui cherchait à le surprendre en riant.

- Papa ! J'ai bien failli t'avoir cette fois, hein ! » s'exclama Rose-Rouge joyeusement.

- Oui, ma chérie, mais retiens-toi de rire la prochaine fois. » répondit-il en riant à son tour.

Le temps passait vite, ses filles avaient déjà six ans toutes les deux. Rose-Rouge tenait plus de Ludwig physiquement, mais elle débordait de joie de vivre et courait dans tout les sens joyeusement, elle était très affectueuse mais aussi très espiègle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son mari aurait pu être pareil, enfant, s'il avait reçu l'affection nécessaire. Elle portait sa petite robe turquoise, le printemps était revenu et cette robe légère convenait parfaitement avec le beau temps de cet après-midi. Il souleva sa fille cadette qui s'agrippa à son cou et frotta sa joue contre la sienne. Sa fille dans les bras, il alla rejoindre son époux et sa deuxième fille.

Ludwig était assis sur un banc, sa fille Blanche-Rose sur les genoux, un livre sous les yeux. Il lisait à voix haute l'histoire d'une princesse guerrière à celle-ci, qui admirait les exploits de l'héroïne et les illustrations. L'histoire terminée, il posa le livre de côté et serra sa fille aînée contre lui, qui en profita pour se lover un peu contre son ventre.

- Ce soir, tu nous raconteras, à Rose et moi, comment tu as sauvé papa Will de l'exécution, dis ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, mon ange, si tu ne me demande pas d'autres histoires d'ici-là. » répondit-il en souriant.

Blanche-Rose ressemblait beaucoup à Wilhelm, elle était très douce, calme et rêveuse. Elle adorait les histoires et ne se lassait pas d'écouter ses deux papas lui lire des livres. Par contre, il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer pour autant, elle savait très bien tourner les phrases et les situations à son avantage, c'était une petite chipie quand elle voulait. Elle et sa sœur s'entendait très bien, bien qu'elle soit bien différente, elles n'aimaient pas être séparées trop longtemps, sauf si c'était pour être avec un de leurs papas. Elle plissa doucement sa robe violette avant de dire :

« Oh, ils arrivent ! »

Ludwig releva les yeux pour voir son époux venir vers eux, leur fille Rose-Rouge leur faisant de grands signes en souriant. Les deux fillettes s'assirent toutes les deux dans l'herbe et commencèrent à faire des couronnes de fleurs avec les marguerites autour d'elles en discutant joyeusement tandis que les des époux restaient sur le banc, les regardant, attendris.

- Cette vie me paraît des fois irréelle… » dit doucement Will. « Quand je pense que si belle-maman n'était pas allée chercher Jézabel, nous nous serions tout juste vraiment retrouvés. »

- J'ai du mal à y croire par moment aussi. » répondit Ludwig. « Et nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir pu profiter de cette initiative ! »

Wilhelm sourit à ça, il savait très bien à qui son mari pensait. Lisette était à présent maman d'un petit garçon de trois ans, qu'elle avait appelé Tom. Il était déjà grand pour son âge, il tenait sans doute d'Hansel, alors qu'il avait été un très petit nourrisson, il était très timide et très doux comme enfant. Lisette s'était beaucoup radoucie au contact de son époux et son enfant, elle avait toujours son caractère, mais elle explosait bien moins souvent de colère. Hansel, lui, était bien plus bavard, il passait le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de son fils. Tout deux étaient de très bons parents, ils avaient eu de toute évidence des modèles à ne pas suivre et aimaient sincèrement leur petit garçon.

Les deux petites revinrent vers eux, une couronne de fleurs dans les mains chacune. Blanche-Rose offrit la sienne à Wilhelm tandis que Rose-Rouge paraît les cheveux de Ludwig de la sienne. Elles reçurent chacune un bisou en guise de remerciement, ce qui les fit glousser de joie.  
Tout à coup, ils entendirent tous Amalberga les appelé. Julius se tenait à ses côtés ainsi que Grëtel, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Ils avaient bien grandis tout les deux, Julius paraissait beaucoup plus mature et Grëtel faisait plus femme, sa grossesse lui donnait un regard serein et heureux capable de faire fondre n'importe qui. Officiellement, Julius était toujours le « demi-frère » de Ludwig, donc son enfant était son futur neveu ou nièce. Jézabel apparut, Dorothéa à son bras, celle-ci ressemblait désormais plus à celle qu'ils avaient connu au début de leur voyage, mais elle faisait plus adolescente et ses formes n'étaient pas encore aussi protubérantes qu'avant.

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller voir Mamie et tatie Grëtel ? » demanda Blanche-Rose.

- On pourra parler à notre petit cousin ou cousine aussi ? » ajouta Rose-Rouge.

Les parents rirent doucement avant de leur dire de partir en avant, ils les rejoindraient dans un instant. Les deux fillettes se précipitèrent dans les bras de leur grand-mère adorée avant de saluer tout les autres et s'intéresser eu ventre de Grëtel. Ils profitèrent de ce court moment pour s'embrasser.

- Louis, tu sais, il y a bien une chose qui m'a fait plaisir à propos de ce futur… » dit soudainement Will.

- Laquelle ? » demanda Ludwig, curieux.

- Même sans avoir retrouver complètement la mémoire, et sans être le même après tout ce que j'aurais vécu… Je t'aurais à nouveau aimé.

Cette déclaration étonna le roi aux cheveux roux, puis une joie sans borne l'envahit.

« Je pensais la même chose, mon bel inconnu. » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau son époux avec passion.

Ils en étaient sûrs, ce fil rouge qui les reliait existait déjà sûrement bien avant leur mariage. S'ils devaient oublier tout de l'autre, ils en tomberaient à nouveau amoureux… C'est main dans la main qu'ils allèrent rejoindre leur famille. Une vraie famille, baignée d'amour.

* * *

**C'est très court, je sais, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas plus mal. Je remercie tout les lecteurs qui m'ont lu, et plus particulièrement Eirina qui a reviewé chacun de ces chapitre TwT ! Merci infiniment ! Laissez-moi une review, s'il-vous-plait, si mon histoire vous a un temps soit peu intéressé(e)s...**

**Il est possible que j'écrive une histoire en parallèle à celle-ci, celle du futur si important^^. Je ne sais pas quand je m'y mettrais, mais j'aimerais bien l'écrire... Donc j'espère que vous la lirez si vous avez aimé cette histoire ! Par contre, le ton ne sera pas du tout le même, je reconnais que je suis très fleur bleue, mais pour ça, ce sera plus sombre.**

**Merci encore, et à bientôt j'espère !**


End file.
